Once In A Red Moon
by Nadine25
Summary: Kuchihi Byakuya gets sent on a bizarre mission where he meets an earth bound soul by the name of Uchiha Itachi. Egos clash and Feathers fly and when sotaicho appoints the powerful Uchiha as a soul reaper all hell breaks loose. a ByaIta story
1. Before We Meet

A moonless sky, a starless night, this one was neither. This was the sort of night that gave most days a run for their money. A night with a moon that shone brightly in a perfect sky, rivaled only by some of its apparently neighboring stars, who somehow found a way to also show themselves even when immersed in it's perfect unwavering light.

No one could ignore the perfection of the night, well, almost no one but him. This night was completely wasted on him as he made his way back from the squad one barracks to his office. He could see everyone waving to the other as if there was a certain special occasion coming up. The night's beauty has got the Seretie mesmerized. But the squad six captain simply wondered at the reasons behind their chipper behavior. Silently attempting to remind himself of any occasion he might have missed or in his case, "effectively blocked out". He has just been assigned a very bizarre mission and that was all he had on his mind.

"Taichoooo" came the voice of his unruly lieutenant from behind

Byakuya didn't acknowledge the redhead but he merely slowed down his pace a little so that his lieutenant can catch up

"Great night don't you think" Renji Practically sang, much to his captains dismay. If he was a lesser man the Kuchiki heir would have rolled his eyes and called his lieutenant a sissy. However he simply walked on as if he didn't hear a thing.

"We leave in an hour Abarai, be ready" he ordered

"We're leaving today; I thought So-Taicho said we could leave in the morning"

"I see no reason to wait"

"But Taicho, I don't even know where we're leaving to" Renji blinked in confusion. "I mean, So-Taicho said that this place is outside of the human realm, another dimension of some sort, how is that even possible"

"It's an alternate dimension" the raven haired captain stated in monotone.

Renji hesitated to further probe his captain but he was just too curious, he sometimes wondered if that curiosity would be the end of him one day.

"So, umm, what's so different about that alternate dimension?"

"It's a parallel dimension where people are all fighters, more specifically Ninja"

"whoaaaa, did you just say Ninja" the red head blurted out

"Yes Abarai, I believe that is what I said"

"B—but" the glare his captain gave him made it clear that he wasn't to pursue the matter any further.

Said man silently walked on for a few moments before turning to the man walking behind him and saying;

"Our mission is to escort a very powerful soul back to the Seretie. Apparently, that man has been so powerful in life that he has turned into a very resilient soul. None of the other Shinigami have been able to escort him back. As I mentioned before you have one hour to get ready, I expect you to meet me in front of the Senkai gate by then" without waiting for a response he strode away without sparing the other man another look.

"Does this man have a name" Renji called out as a final attempt at understanding what he was about to get into

The dark haired Shinigami continued on his way and just when Renji was about to lose all hope of getting an answer he said "Uchiha Itachi"

Renji proceeded to walk over to his house. He needed to pick up a few things before he left. He has been working with his captain for a long time now, but he always felt uneasy when they both had to depart on missions alone. This time he was even more nervous given that they were going to a place of which he had never heard before.

Abarai Renji was no coward and everyone knew it, however when it comes to his captain he always acted like one. The reason for that was common knowledge within the confines of Seretie. As one flashy Yumichika once bluntly put it; "you're head over heels in love with him, man what do you expect".

This merited numerous approving nods from their friends but Renji refused to believe that his feelings for his captain were anything but sheer admiration for the man's achievements, attitude, power, hair, eyes, the way his haori is casually draped over his broad and very sturdy shoulders, ooops, Renji caught himself mid thought. He hated it when that happened. He's nothing but my Captain, only my captain, he repeated this mantra in his head over and over again. "More importantly he'd never go for a guy; the guy is straight for crying out loud, how could I even be entertaining those kinds of thoughts about him", "Ahem, no, even if he was gay I don't like him that way, I, but if only he was gay".

Meanwhile, in another dimension another raven haired man was causing a great deal of confusion. Uchiha Itachi died a year ago, he expected his foolish little brother to lose his way a little, but this was just too much. I mean to think that he gave everything up to protect his village and his brother; just to have his stupid brother destroy his village and get himself killed, come on. He pondered that bitterly while watching his brother sulking as usual. The younger Uchiha has been staring at an innocent tea pot for an hour now and Itachi was wondering if this could get any more boring.

Itachi has been haunting Sasuke for a while now, all he wanted was to materialize and talk some sense into his brother, but he couldn't, so he settled for using his _Amaterasu _every once in a while to set Madara's hair on fire. It amused Itachi to no end watching his rival squirm while everyone in the hideout stared at the evil overlord in confusion. This was all the excitement he got, however, he vowed that he was going to find a way to talk to his foolish ototo no matter what, and NOTHING was going to stop him from sticking around this place for as long as it takes to do that. That includes the pesky little Shinigami and their desperate attempts at dragging him through one of their rituals. He is Uchiha Itachi damn it and no shinigami is ever going to deter him.


	2. A Fated Encounter

_**I absolutely positively don't own Naruto or Bleach or any of the associated characters. However, if anyone has a suggestion as to how I could own the characters I'll be happy to take it. **_

**A Fated Encounter**

"Wow so green" the red headed man exclaimed in awe

"We're in the woods Abarai" Byakuya stated almost impatiently as this was the fifth time since their arrival in the human world, that his pesky lieutenant has said those exact words. *how annoying* the Kuchiki heir thought as he led the way through the bushes. They were currently headed towards the place where the rogue soul is rumored to be.

Just to avoid any further interactions with his lieutenant Byakuya decided to flash step the remaining distance, after all it is apparent that no one around this place had enough Reiatsu to spot them. Renji started shadowing his captain, keeping a few steps between the two of them as they flash stepped between trees, in no time the two Shinigami stepped into a clearing; Byakuya paused suddenly, causing Renji to run right into his back before falling ass first to the ground.

"Ouch" Renji said holding his nose while staring at his captain who was apparently unaffected by the collision.

"Taicho" Renji exclaimed

"Didn't you feel it Abarai?" his captain asked staring intently forwards at something that only he could see

"Oh yes I felt it Taicho, my nose still hurts"

A Part of Kuchiki Byakuya desperately wanted to facepalm while another part, a bigger part wanted to smack his idiotic lieutenant silly for being so dense

"I was not referring to your nose Abarai, I was referring to the Spiritual pressure that just surfaced" he explained admiring the magnitude of his own self control that enabled him to maintain his stoic façade even when he so desperately wanted to lash out on the man in front of him. "It seems like the soul we've been sent to retrieve is indeed very powerful" he finished his voice as calm and monotonous as ever.

"Oh, no I didn't feel that Taicho but now that you….." he trailed off as his captain resumed his flash stepping across the clearing.

"Wow, what is that" Abarai Renji was referring to a huge building standing in the middle of nowhere. It has taken them 6 hours just to get here and throughout their entire journey they ran into 2 or 3 people all of whom were during the early stages of their journey where they were furthest away from this place. This building stood right in the middle of the clearing, which was completely surrounded by the woods. And from the looks of it the entire area was booby trapped so that no one could approach undetected. Of course that by no means works on Shinigami. The two Shinigami stared in disbelief at the size of that building; somehow it seemed farfetched that they would find a building of such magnanimous proportions in a place like this.

The Squad Six captain was the first to enter the building, he could clearly feel the soul's Spiritual pressure and he was moving towards it with steady steps. On the other hand his lieutenant was filled with sudden trepidation.

*Oh God, this thing appears to be so powerful, I have never felt such Reiatsu before, well almost never, some very powerful hollows and of course captain class Shinigami possess such Reiatsu. But this is a mere soul, how is this even possible* Renji hesitated for a few seconds before obediently following his superior officer's footsteps.

Once more Byakuya paused suddenly, but this time Renji was a safe distance away so he was easily able to avoid impact. *Damn it, why did I not move faster I really did want to walk into him again, man he's hot* Renji trailed off into his own twisted thoughts that he almost didn't notice his captain preparing to flash step out of the building.

"Taicho?"

"He's stepped out into the clearing, Move Abarai" and just like that his captain dissipated

When Renji finally caught up to his captain he found him staring intently at something or someone. Said person was immersed in sunlight, accordingly, Renji had to strain his eyes to look at the man. A few seconds later he was able to clearly see the person facing off against his Taicho.

The man was slightly taller than his captain; his hair was black, just as black as his captain's. *man you could pour a bottle of ink onto any of their heads and it won't make any difference*. The man had his hair tied into a low pony tail that hung lazily across his shoulder. He was rather lean but he could tell that he had some finely sculpted muscles under his deliberate black clothing. He looked familiar, it wasn't the way he looked per se that struck a chord with the outspoken lieutenant, it was rather the way he carried himself and that intent glare to his eyes. He looked exactly like, like, well he looked exactly like his captain "Damn it, now there are two of them, man I'm screwed" *wow, did I just say that out loud* Renji prostrated himself as he watched the two very intimidating men shift their gazes from each other to him. For once he was relieved that his captain's face normally showed no emotions. But what really creeped him out was that the eyes of the other man held a hint of amusement. That sent a chill down his spine. The man almost looked predatory, yah he was sexy but he was also very menacing.

"I take it you are Uchiha Itachi" his captain stated with an expressionless face and a voice devoid of all emotion, his tone wasn't even questioning. It was that of stating a fact.

"I take it you are a soul reaper" The Uchiha replied using almost the same voice that the Kuchiki heir just used. *man that's creepy* Renji finally managed to conceal his thoughts.

"I have come to take you with me to Seretie"

"What makes you different from those who attempted it before you?"

"I am more powerful" came a monotone

"Prove it" one more monotone

"I have no reason to fight you" and a monotone

"What is that monotone fest" *oh dear Lord* Renji blanched as the two, now angry men snapped their necks towards him. But once again they ignored him in favor of resuming their previous conversation.

The Raven haired Uchiha started "Are you scared Shinigami" his voice rose slightly, it was barely noticeable, but it had the same impact it would have had if he had went ahead and grabbed Byakuya by his S_hihakusho_. The Kuchiki Heir looked at him with indignation.

"The name is Kuchiki Byakuya, I'm the captain of the sixth division of the Gotei 13 and I do not fear the likes of you"

"Uh oh" Renji blurted again "soo-rrrr-yyy" he corrected himself not even bothering to wait for them to glare at him

"I hate to repeat myself Kuchiki but I'll do it nonetheless, if you wish to take me with you, you have to defeat me otherwise I suggest you take your cowardly self and return to where you came from"

"_**chire Senbonzakura**__" __came the dreaded command. Renji's hair stood on end as he watched the Senbon petals fly deliberately towards the apparently unarmed man who made no obvious attempt at moving. He didn't even seem to have noticed what was happening, instead he was staring just as calmly as he has done since this all started. Renji could oh-so-vividly imagine what was about to happen to that man as he himself has been on the receiving end of those demonic petals many times before. _

_The petals soon surrounded the Uchiha, obscuring him from view and successfully engulfing him. *that's that* Renji thought. But just as he was about to inform his captain that now they'd have to return with a mangled soul, the petals subsided and there was nothing. "Where is he" Renji practically screamed. The man was gone, and in a second, as if by means of magic he appeared right behind Byakuya. But before Renji could come to his captain's rescue the dignified Taicho flash stepped a few steps away to face his opponent from a safe distance. The man was unscathed and Byakuya was glaring at him now with a mix of amusement and rage. _

_None of them wasted their breath on words. As they soon attacked again, this time Itachi took out his sword and rushed at Byakuya who dodged and used Senbonzakura to deliver his own attack. Itachi blocked said attack; however the sword turned once more into tiny blades. *that's it* Renji thought. However, to his amazement the Uchiha somehow was no more, in his place a bunch of crows appeared and flew ominously away. _

_*Damn it* Byakuya thought *Am I going to have to break out my Bankai for a mere soul, Unbelievable, this is unforgivable*_

_The Uchiha materialized once more in front of the Kuchiki lord, his eyes blazing bright red. Both Renji and Byakuya could only stare. _

_"What kind of trick is that" Renji questioned_

_"This is the Sharingan, and it will be the last thing you see in your life Shinigami" he finished directing his last few words at Byakuya Kuchiki. _

_"I aplologize" Byakuya said to the surprise of everyone within earshot (__**that would be my dramatic way of saying Itachi and Renji**__) _

_"What" Renji questioned as Itachi merely looked on_

_"I apologize Uchiha for underestimating you, but I assure you that if someone is to die today it would be you" and just like that he held the blade of his zanpakuto near his mouth and commanded "__**chire senbonzakura kageyoshi" **_

_The Uchiha wasn't amused watching this many blades fly his way, and what's with those swords, why are there so many swords filling the vicinity. However, Uchiha Itachi wasn't one to worry or doubt himself. Sharingan blazing he gave a command of his own accompanied by a few hand signs "__**Susanoo"**__ a bright orange light filled the entire clearing and in a few seconds a shape could be made out, a huge shape was forming. However, before Byakuya could make out what it was, it disappeared with a sudden drop in the Uchiha's spiritual pressure. And as the smoke cleared completely Byakuya saw the Uchiha collapse to his knees gasping wildly for breath._

_"whaa" Renji started_

_"you are used to utilizing your chakra, however as you pass on your chakra transforms into Reiatsu, which takes a lot of time and effort to master" he paused "you belong in our world now, before I came here I was told to bring you in, and not to attempt to seal your soul. You are to come with me to meet the Sotaicho of the Gotei 13, if you comply I see no reason to harm or even detain you" _

_"I am not going anywhere, I don't know what's that Reiatsu you're talking about but I'm not finished here and I'll fight till the very end" the Uchiha said getting back to his feet and brandishing his sword. However, before he could say or do anything a man walked out of the building they were sparring in front of. He looked exactly like Itachi but with shorter hair, but the eyes, those were identical. Said man looked around the clearing as if looking for something that could bring him back from the dead. He looked desperate, searching frantically. And even though he couldn't see Itachi , his eyes lingered on where he was standing for a long moment. Itachi looked back, a look of a man on the verge of collapsing on his face. Byakuya could barely believe that this was the man he just fought, he looked broken, not even when he was collapsed on the floor did he look that powerless *what is with that man* Lord Kuchiki wondered, he was being ravished by curiosity. He wasn't normally a curious man, this was a new feeling for him, but he just wanted to know what was going on here. _

_A few agonizing seconds later for Sasuke and his Aniki, Sasuke managed to tear his gaze away from the place where he just imagined his brother was standing. He chastised himself for being that childish and walked back inside. Itachi once more looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. _

_"I take it, he is your unfinished business" Byakuya said pointing at the retreating form of Sasuke_

_"Hn" came the Uchiha's non-answer. Byakuya was amused at how quickly he has regained his composure. He was now back to his smug attitude. _

_"And what do you stand to gain by staying here"_

_"I wish to one day be able to talk to him" _

_"That could never happen" _

_"You don't know that" replied the Uchiha confidently_

_"actually yes he does" Renji spoke for the very first time in a while "there is absolutely no way a soul could get powerful enough on its own to be able to make contact with humans, only Shinigami could do that" _

_"Are you telling me that you can talk to my brother" Itachi replied. He replied quickly however, he successfully managed to hide the excitement blossoming in his heart. *could it be true, could there really be a way* he thought in exasperation_

_"Well, not now, but when I get myself in a Gigai and come to the human world, Of course, I mean….." he was cut off by Byakuya _

_"You have no right to access such information; we're now going to escort you back to Sotaicho"_

_"That man is he your leader"_

_"Yes, and if you choose to resist, I will…." He was interrupted as the Uchiha spoke with finality _

_"I'm coming with you" _

_***it's clear now, all I need to do is become a Shinigami and then I'd be finally be able to save you, Ototo* **_

_**Alright, So here is the second chapter, Please let me know what you think of this story. I'm actually quite fond of it. Those two men are too hot, Damn it. Please tell me what you think and feel free to include as many suggestions as you want. Please please please pleaseeee review. I really love writing this and it would mean a lot to me if some people out there actually like reading it. Thank you for reading. **_


	3. From a Shinobi to a Shinigami

**From a Shinobi to a Shinigami**

For hours they've walked and not a word was exchanged between the three men. The moment the Uchiha said he was going to come voluntarily with them, lord Kuchiki simply turned around and started walking back to the Senki gate. Not to be out done the Uchiha marched right on keeping pace with Byakuya. He didn't really know where they were going but he refused to fall behind Byakuya and simply follow in his footsteps, so he walked right next to him, without even glancing his way. *Not even once* Renji thought as he watched the two men walking agilely in front of him. They didn't look at each other neither did they talk, however; they seemed to be in perfect sync with one another. He on the other hand refused to talk at all. This is because he had a feeling that his little outbursts back when they were fighting were going to come back to haunt him somehow, and he really didn't want to fuel his captain's rage anymore. So the three simply walked on in silence, for hours.

The second they walked through the Senkimon Itachi's eyes widened, they were currently within the Seretie. More specifically; they were within the confines of squad 12, where the Senki gate was opened. Itachi scanned the place, his Sharingan flaring as he looked for any sign of danger. Byakuya on the other hand stopped moving completely, he was standing side by side with Itachi, however none of them looked at the other as they talked.

"What now" Itachi questioned

"Renji, I'm leaving this man in your custody for the night, I need you to bring him to me tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning" Byakuya spoke clearly addressing Renji as if the Uchiha hadn't just spoken.

"Hai, Taicho" Renji confirmed quickly

"What's at 5:30?" Itachi questioned this time turning to face the man beside him with determined eyes

"A captain's meeting" Byakuya said his voice devoid of all emotion "You will wait until it's done before I present you to Sotaicho" he finished and without waiting for a reply or glancing at the Uchiha he took off.

Renji watched his captain walk away wondering *what's wrong with him. I mean it's not like he's normally a happy and interactive person but he just seems to really dislike that man* Renji pondered as he watched his captain disappear from view.

"Are you attracted to that man" the raven haired man in front of him questioned with a raised eyebrow

"W-what" Renji stammered with dilated pupils

The Uchiha on the other hand looked calmly back at him as if he hadn't just discovered and declared his deepest darkest secret after a few hours of meeting him.

"What are you talking about" Renji finally replied trying to look as ticked off as possible. "This man is my captain, why on earth would I entertain such thoughts about him" he continued lying through his teeth. The man in front of him continued to watch him with an expressionless face.

"Hn" the ex-Shinobi finally responded

"What kinda reply is that?" Renji declared in outrage, he was about to lunge at the Uchiha however, his uncalculated action was cut off as he heard a voice from behind him.

"My, my, what is going on here, what are you doing in my division Abarai and who is that man?" Kurotsuchi _Mayuri__ questioned as he regarded Itachi thoughtfully. The way he was looking at him, made Itachi automatically reach for his sword. _

_"Umm, good after noon Captain Kurotsuchi" the red head said bowing respectfully. "We've just walked out of the Senki gate over there, I apologize for staying here so long, we were about to leave" he said gesturing for Itachi to start moving. _

_"You haven't answered my last question Abarai Fukutaicho" he paused taking a few steps in Itachi's general direction "Why don't you answer the question for him" he said addressing the battle ready Uchiha _

_"Who I am is none of your concern" he said in monotone, Renji blanched _

_The 12__th__ division captain on the other hand started laughing. _

_"Kurotsuchi Taicho?" Renji questioned wearily. *When this man laughs it never bodes well for anyone* he thought in exasperation as he attempted to get the Uchiha to move away from the deranged Shinigami _

_"From a distance I thought you were Kuchiki Taicho and now that we've talked you appear to be just as conceited and overbearing as he is, who is that man Abarai" the man spoke in an ominous tone. _

_"This is Uchiha Itachi, he is the soul we were sent to escort back to Seritie" Renji replied quickly _

_Mayuri's eyes widened "ah so you're the one who's been giving the Shinigami much grief. I see, so you seem to have possessed so much power in life that caused you to retain such impressive amounts of Spiritual pressure after your passing, very interesting" the man spoke his voice sounding as creepy as a self proclaimed child molester's. _

_Itachi was getting more creeped out by the second. If he didn't value his pride he would've taken a few steps back, not because of fear, but just because the man in front of him was starting to seem more and more like Orochimaru by the second. _

_"why don't you come with me Uchiha Itachi" he said extending his hand to Itachi "I promise I'll be nice to you" he sang out the last few words with an innocent smile that made him appear even creepier _

_"What?" Itachi said a little shaken *what is that man asking me to do exactly, should I just kill him right here and now for having the audacity to ask me such a thing* Itachi thought as he drew his sword and prepared to attack the man. This very second Renji threw himself between Itachi and a very amused Mayuri . _

_"Kurotsuchi _Taicho, I'm afraid that our orders state that he is to stay with us until Sotaicho sees him" Renji said as he used his eyes to plead with Itachi not to fight.

"That's what you said the last time you brought back someone interesting" Mayuri retorted childishly. "It was only one time that you let me share and it was with that 4 eyed Quincy and he was no fun. I had Quincies before, you know" he paused dramatically "Why is it that you and your captain get to keep all the interesting ones to yourself, I want him" Mayuri commanded his eyes determined.

Itachi on the other hand couldn't help but blink in confusion. *they keep the interesting ones to themselves? How the hell did they share that man before? What kinda place is this?* Itachi's mind raced confusedly as he struggled to stop his face from betraying any emotion. *Maybe I should have looked up those Shinigami people before I came here*

"I apologize" Renji said sincerely "however you can take this up with Sotaicho tomorrow during the captain's meeting"

"You can count on that" the freaky looking captain replied stubbornly, as he turned on his heels and walked away, "and get out of my barracks" he commanded after walking a few steps.

"Phew, that was close" Renji said in relief as he glanced at Itachi, who to his utter bewilderment was eyeing him very suspiciously.

"What?" Renji questioned.

"Nothing" Itachi said as he made his way towards the exit. *Damn freaks* he thought as he walked away.

The rest of their night went smoothly. Renji made sure that they don't bump into anyone on their way to the squad 6 barracks. Once there, he arranged for Itachi to have a room and something to eat. Itachi on the other hand was preoccupied with his own line of thoughts. He was in awe at the place he just found himself in. For years he has been moving among hideouts that he hasn't had any time to stop and look around. But now he could see everything, and he was enjoying the breathtaking sights of this place. He was also concerned about what awaited him the next day. However, all those thoughts were soon chased away by a single image, that of Sasuke's face as he came looking for him. *Ototo* Itachi thought desperately *I'm gonna do everything in my power to come back for you, I promise Sasuke I'll save you no matter what it takes* and that was the last thought he had before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Itachi was awoken by Renji's voice. The sun wasn't even out yet however the obnoxious lieutenant was intent on getting the Uchiha to get moving. Itachi didn't really mind it that much given that he was an early bird himself. That's why the moment he heard Renji's voice behind his door he shot up and opened it right away. Renji froze on seeing the shirtless and incredibly irresistible man that just answered the door. Itachi was bare-chested having decided on wearing only his pants to sleep. His hair was free of its pony tail and cascaded freely down his shoulders. Renji traced the muscles of his sculpted chest with his eyes; said eyes roaming leisurely the Uchiha's ripped stomach. *God what is he, carved outta stone" Renji said as he swallowed loudly, unable to resist the urge to touch the man in front of him. The Uchiha moved to lean against the door frame and suddenly Renji was pretty well aware of the fact that he has just spent an entire minute shamelessly gawking at the man in front of him. When he raised his eyes, however, he was greeted by a smirking Uchiha.

"Like what you see Abarai" Itachi teased in a hoarse voice.

Renji actually had to look away from him at the moment to avoid blushing like a little girl "Umm, I apologize, I am a little distracted this morning that's all" was Renji's pitiful attempt at a lie.

"Is that so?" Itachi questioned as he walked away to grab his shirt.

"Of-Of course it is" Renji stuttered as he watched the Uchiha's muscles ripple as he walked away. *Damn it* Renji thought desperately, before he led the raven haired man over to where the captains were all assembled.

"Did you run into any trouble Abarai" Byakuya questioned as he watched his lieutenant and the Uchiha arriving

"No, Not really" Renji said looking at the Uchiha who met his eyes causing Renji to look ahead quickly and blush, while Itachi smirked at Byakuya. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant but before he had a chance to say anything they heard two loud bangs ensuing from Sotaicho's cane and they all simultaneously turned to face him. Itachi was suddenly well aware of how many people suddenly appeared in the room, the only one he recognized was the lunatic man from last night, other than that they were all white coated Shinigami to him. The majority of those Shinigami were eyeing him suspiciously.

"Kuchiki Taicho I see you have finished your mission successfully"

"Hai Sotaicho"

"I see no reason to wait, would you please step forward" Sotaicho said addressing Itachi, who calmly walked to stand in the middle of the room between the two lines of Shinigami facing the old man.

"I am _Yamamoto Genryuusai_ Shigekuni" he declared in a proud voice "and I am the head of the Gotie 13"

"I am Uchiha Itachi, a Shinobi from the leaf" Itachi replied calmly.

"Uchiha Itachi you have caused many problems by refusing to come into our custody, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had unfinished businesses to tend to"

"I take it those businesses are now done?"

"Not really, however I now realize what I need to do"

"And what might that be?" Sotaicho questioned

"I need to become a Shinigami" at those words murmurs and side talks ensued in the room. Sotaicho tapped his cane twice on the floor to get them to stop talking, before turning his attention back to the Uchiha.

"I see, but why would I let you become a Shinigami" Genryuusai asked curiously

"I believe that it is your intention for me to become one" Itachi declared confidently

"And why would you think that?" Sotaicho pushed on

"Since I defeated the first few Shinigami you stopped attempting to seal me away, and you proceeded to try and get me to come here. So I figured you either want to punish me or recruit me. You seem like a smart man, I'd be much more useful to you if you let me in" The Uchiha spoke calmly and confidently

"It is true that you would be highly beneficial as a Shinigami, however you still have much to learn about being one"

"I am willing to do whatever it takes"

"You must also obey the orders of your superiors at all times and only serve the interests of this organization"

"I promise" Itachi said without hesitation.

"Then It is setteled Uchiha Itachi from now on you are to train to be a Shinigami, once your skills are judged to be sufficient you will be attached to a squad" the old man paused "6th squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya you will be the one responsible for his training" he commanded

Byakuya uncharacteristically paused for a second before using his infamous monotone to reply "Hai Sotaicho"

_**This concludes the third chapter guys, please review, it will take me much less time to write that way ;) next chapter is gonna be so much fun with a lot of Byakuya and Itachi joint moments. Poor Renji stuck between the two incredibly hot men (sad face) **_


	4. A New Home

**A New Home **

*Now talk about Déjà vu* Renji thought as he once again watched Itachi face off against his Taicho. The two men were currently staring each other down. For the last few hours they have fought ruthlessly against one another. *Kuchiki Taicho, said it was to judge Itachi's ability before they start training* Renji thought bitterly *why don't I get training* not only that, but Renji was ordered to leave the vicinity the moment the two started training.

His captain has been very clear about not wanting any distractions, and given that Renji seemed incapable of keeping his thoughts private when it came to those two, he qualified as a distraction. However, Renji decided that he just had to see this. So he hid his spiritual signature and lurked in a nearby tree. And he didn't regret it *this fight is amazing* he pondered in awe *even though Itachi has never been trained in Reiatsu manipulation, he is doing great. It would have been too bad if kurotsuchi Taicho managed to get him* he thought as he remembered the way the man has pleaded with So-Taicho to let Itachi train under him. So-Taicho however, refused, promising Mayuri to consider attaching Itachi to his squad after his training is done. *what a fool* Renji mused as he watched the two men in front of him.

"You did fine" Byakuya started, breaking the silence, however, he didn't break eye contact with Itachi as he spoke, as it somehow seemed as if he was going to lose something if he did

"Hn" Itachi replied earnestly

*Did he just compliment him, he never complimented me* Renji exclaimed mentally

"However" Byakuya began once more "as I said before controlling your Reiatsu varies entirely from controlling Chakra. This is why you seem very tired at the moment. Accordingly, we will start working on your endurance". Byakuya said impassively.

"I understand. So what I'm lacking is endurance" Itachi confirmed

"Yes. I will not attempt to alter your fighting style to that of a Shinigami as I believe that your forte lies in your eyes. So all I will only attempt to teach you about the different tools that Shinigami use. It will be up to you however, whether to use them or not"

"Do you think I'll need them?"

"You are powerful enough as it is. However, learning them is a key element of becoming a Shinigami, even if you do not use them"

"And what are those exactly?" Itachi questioned curiously

"First you will need to master Kido" Byakuya said in monotone

"Kido?"

Byakuya didn't answer but made his way to stand next to Itachi. He then raised his hand and said "Hado No 31 shakkahō" Itachi watched calmly as a rays of red flames shot out of Byakuya's hand effectively obliterating all the trees that happened to cross their paths.

When Byakuya turned his gaze to meet Itachi's however, he was met by an unimpressed and uninterested glare. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I see you're not impressed"

Itachi smirked

"It's not really that different from Jutsu's. In fact my fire ball jutsu is much more destructive than this" Itachi said confidently

Byakuya accepted the unspoken challenge and without saying another word he looked ahead again raising his hand one more time to do shakkahō. Next to him, Itachi raised his hands and did some hand signs, before putting his hands near his mouth. At the exact same time the two spoke.

"Katon Goukakyuu no _Jutsu(__**Grand fire ball technique)**__" __Itachi said as next to him Byakuya once more said "_"Hado No 31 shakkahō" and just like that half the training ground was turned into ashes. The two then stared confidently at their handy work, each of them impressed with his own, as well as the other's technique.

"It's not more powerful than the Hado" Byakuya said as he mentally slapped himself for sounding so childish.

"In fact it is the superior technique, and you know it. Especially, given that I can't perform it as good as I normally did. Once I get enough training, there will be no way for that Hado of yours to even compete with my fire ball" Itachi said confidently maintaining an impassive monotone all the way through.

"Is that so?" Byakuya questioned and Itachi could swear he heard a hint of a mischievous challenge in his voice.

"Yes, as I said. My Jutsu's are superior to that Kido of yours" Itachi said nonetheless.

At that moment Byakuya flash stepped behind the still drained Itachi.

"Bakudo no 1 Sai" Byakuya said and just like that both Itachi's arms were tied up behind him. Itachi was surprised for a second; however he then regained his composure and smirked slightly. *very interesting* he thought as the force of the impact brought him to his knees. The raven haired Shinobi would have sensed that coming and avoided it under normal circumstances, however, at the moment he was drained. He has been training with Byakuya for hours and he had to admit that this Reiatsu thing is very taxing, even if he uses it to perform his own tricks like Jutsu's, it still takes its toll on him.

"You see. Hado is composed of two main components. Kidou or ways of destruction as well as Bakudo, or ways of binding" Byakuya said confidently as he stood above the Uchiha a victorious look making its way to his eyes. "This is the first and weakestBakudo. And look what it has done to you. This is why you need to learn how to perform as well as neutralize kido spells" Byakuya said unable to hide the schadenfreude that was now evident in his voice.

Itachi didn't appreciate that tone. So he slowly turned to meet the man's gaze. The second Byakuya stared in the Uchiha's eyes he witnessed them go from Onyx to crimson and he was brought down to his knees as a surge of pain ran through his body. When Byakuya opened his eyes again he found himself mere inches away from a smirking Uchiha.

*Oh Kami , They're so close* Renji said as he saw his captain drop to his knees

"An advice for later" Itachi started "If you intend on gloating, make sure not to look me in the eyes when you do so" he said sweetly. Byakuya on the other hand did not respond. He was too busy staring in Itachi's eyes. They were now back to their original onyx color, however they seemed somehow more entrancing than they were when they were glowingly crimson.

"I see. So your eyes don't merely allow you to predict you're opponents' actions, they also give you some sort of power over them"

"Yes. I meant to trap you in an alternate dimension for a while, but given that I still don't have full control over my Reiatsu I was incapable of doing so" Itachi said honestly

"An alternate dimension?" Byakuya questioned, still not moving away from his position close to the Uchiha.

"A dimension fully controlled by me" Itachi explained "You'd have been helpless" he whispered in a raspy voice moving as close to Byakuya as it was physically possible to do without touching him.

Renji's eyes widened. He couldn't really hear the conversation between the two men but he could see how close they were. And how close they were becoming by the second *what the hell is that* he mentally screamed *and why the hell won't Taicho pull away*

Said Taicho smirked for the very first time in a long time. "you are clearly overestimating yourself Uchiha"

"I am?" Itachi questioned playfully

"Yes. After all, even after being brought down by your measly attack; I still have your arms tied behind your back" Byakuya said dangerously, as Itachi's attention was suddenly brought to the fact that his hands were still tied. "Your attempt at escaping me was futile" Byakuya finished confidently.

*he is right* Itachi mentally agreed *even though I put all my remaining Reiatsu in this attempt at hurting him enough to release me, he didn't for a second lose focus and thus he maintained his hold on me* Itachi conquered bitterly.

Byakuya on the other hand drew away from Itachi, and stood up. He then stood behind Itachi who was still crouching on the ground. Byakuya put both his hands on Itachi's shoulders and pulled him to a standing position. *what the hell is he doing* Renji questioned as his Taicho's actions grew weirder and weirder by the second.

Said Taicho then released the binding spell that was keeping the Uchiha hostage. He did so without removing his hands from Itachi's shoulders. Thus forcing Itachi to keep facing away from him.

"Now we will start your Kidou training" Byakuya said blankly as he moved even closer to Itachi, so that the man's back was now resting on Byakuya's chest. Itachi on the other hand hid his emotions skillfully. He kept staring forward as if everything was perfectly normal. Itachi was more than interested to know what Byakuya had in mind. However, when it came to Renji, he was utterly shocked *what the hell is this all about. First they were almost kissing now he's hugging him, what the Fuck* Renji scream/thought, his face burning up. *This is too hot, but also infuriating* Renji said waving his fists at the sky.

Byakuya then held Itachi's hand and pointed it towards a nearby tree "we start with what I just did, Hado No 31" Byakuya said as he guided Itachi's hand, his Reiatsu flaring. *He's attempting to guide my own Reiatsu, using his* Itachi thought *very interesting*

"You need to concentrate. From this close proximity your Reiatsu will respond to mine. So pay close attention to what will happen" Byakuya spoke directly in Itachi's ear his voice as monotonous as ever. "Now as a beginner you will need to recite an incantation. Repeat after me; "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Byakuya said and Itachi repeated with ease. The instant he was done the same rays of flame shot out of his hand hitting a tree.

"Very good" Byakuya said without moving.

*He's hugging him! * Renji exclaimed his mind racing *He's teaching him and he's hugging him. Why the hell are they so close? Why is my Taicho hugging this man and not me, why?* "WHYYYY?" Renji said it this time out loud. Causing the two men to stare at the place where he was hiding. As a response Byakuya (who was still stoically maintaining his highly suggestive position behind Itachi), guided Itachi's arm and pointed it at the tree that was currently his lieutenant's hideout. Itachi took the cue and recited the incantation once more causing Renji to hysterically fly out of the tree in an attempt to flee the fire.

Renji fell, face first on the ground in front of the two men. Byakuya then stepped away from Itachi to stand right above his Fukutaicho.

"Ta-Ta-Taicho" Renji stuttered as he struggled to raise his head and face his superior "I can explain. I just came to see if you needed something after all your training. I arrived a moment ago. It's not like I have been here all along or anything" he finished *I'm screwed* he thought

"Abarai…" Byakuya started his face reverting back to its stoic mask; however he was cut off by Itachi

"Why were you screaming then?" Itachi asked with a feral smirk ion his face.

"What?" Renji asked blanching

"You were screaming, I believe you said "why". So why did you say that?" Itachi pushed on Renji expression telling him that he is up to something.

"I, ah, I don't know what you're talking about". Renji said bravely

"Abarai, we will talk about your punishment later" Byakuya said harshly as Renji cursed his stupidity *Why the hell can't I keep my thoughts to myself*

"Now let's go" Byakuya said leading the way out of the clearing which was in the middle of the squad six training grounds.

"But what about the training" Renji questioned

"We're done for the day" he said as the two men made their way over to him, falling in step with him. Itachi took this as an opportunity to discard his shirt. He was feeling really hot all day, however, with Byakuya wearing a full captain's uniform while training, he really didn't feel right complaining about the weather. So the moment they exited the clearing, Itachi removed his shirt. Renji who was on the other side of Byakuya couldn't help but look at the man. He was perfect, sweat glistening off of his perfectly sculpted body. *Damn he's hot* Renji pondered as he once again forgot everything in favor of ogling the Uchiha.

Itachi on the other hand smirked once more.

"Renji" he said one eyebrow raised. This snapped the red head out of his trance causing him to meet Itachi's gaze "Can I interest you in something" Itachi said seductively, ignoring Byakuya's glare.

Renji looked away quickly "No, nothing, I'm, ah, good"

"Abarai…" Byakuya started sharply but was cut off as the moment they walked out of the squad six barracks a perky woman came running their way.

"Hey you, Renji, where the hell have you been? This is the fourth time I come for you today. You weren't in your office. You need to finish this paper work for my Taicho, or he'll kill me" Rangiku Matsumoto said directing all her anger towards Renji, however her attention was soon drawn to his companions "Oh, Kuchiki Taicho, I'm so sorry" she said bowing respectfully.

"It is fine Matsumoto Fukutaicho" he said sending his Lieutenant a death glare "Go finish those papers for her and then you are to come to my house"

"You're house Taicho?" Renji said hopefully

"Yes, this is where Itachi will be staying, given that he is under my tutelage now. You are going to stay there too, to keep an eye on him at all times" Byakuya said matter of factly as Itachi raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment.

"Hai, Taicho" Renji said as he ran towards the main office. Rangiku would have made fun of her friend's enthusiasm if she wasn't so busy looking at Itachi at the moment. The man was looking back at her curiously.

"You must be that very powerful new Shinigami" she said getting way to close to him "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku" she added sweetly.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Ah, even your voice is sexy" she exclaimed seductively

"Matsumoto Fukutaicho" Byakuya commanded, she turned her gaze to him apologetically

"I'm so sorry Kuchiki taicho. It's just he's so hot, I mean the two of you in the same place it's just…." She was interrupted

"We're leaving" he said as he walked away.

"Ah, sure" she said winking at Itachi who smirked in response causing her to sigh "Bye sexy" she said bluntly

A few moments later, the two raven haired men still walked side by side.

"You don't like her do you?" Itachi questioned

"It's not her" Byakuya replied in monotone

"Oh, you don't like women in general then" Itachi teased, however, his voice betrayed no emotion

"It's not like that" He replied after a long pause.

"Then are you dating someone"

"No"

"Then why not date her, she's good looking" Itachi said earnestly *I just wanna figure that guy out* he thought as he wished for a clear answer.

"That's a conversation for another time"

"So you're going to tell me"

"Yes"

_**So here you go, please if you like this story Review for me, cuz I'm starting to doubt myself here : ( (very very sad face) Even if you don't like it please review and tell me, I really wanna know what you guyz think. Thank you so much for reading. **_


	5. Along the Road

**Along the Road**

"Yes?"

"Please tell Kuchiki Taicho that I have arrived"

"Hai, please have a seat" one of the oldest servants in the Kuchiki household said as he made his way over to his master's room. Abarai Renji, on the other hand sat down on the porch as he busied himself by watching the many Sakura trees that filled the vicinity.

*He really loves those things doesn't he* Renji thought as he inhaled the delicious scent of the flower. *cherry blossoms, they're so calm and relaxing. They always remind me of him* the red headed man could feel himself relaxing, the sight, the smells and the image of his captain *perfect* he though closing his eyes.

Renji was exhausted; he has been working for the last 5 hours. Rangiku had him finish a week's worth of paper work for her captain. He also had to catch up on the work he ignored in favor of watching his captain and Itachi spar. But what drove him over the edge were Rangiku's constant references to how hot his captain and the Uchiha were. This was excruciating to the man *as if I don't know it* he thought bitterly every time she referred to the two men (which was a lot). This is why Renji was just content to sit there on his captain's porch and just be quiet for a change. *this is so serene. I could sit here forever* he said as he leaned back against a pole, eyes still closed. *and to think that I'll get to stay in the same house where he lives, and see him even more*

"Renji"

Came his captain's voice, causing Renji's eyes to flutter open in an instant.

He got up quickly "Yes, Taicho"

His captain was fully dressed and Renji could tell that he was about to go out.

"Listen, as I said you will be staying here. Your mission is to guard Uchiha Itachi. We still are not sure if he is loyal, so I need you to keep a constant watch over him." He paused eyeing his lieutenant sternly "he is sleeping at the moment. And I had them prepare a room for you next to his."

"Hai, Taicho. I will not let him out of my sight for a second" Renji replied instantly

Byakuya looked him over firmly "I expect you to be professional Abarai" he said causing Renji's eyes to go wide

"T-Taicho?" he stuttered, however his captain said nothing and turned to walk away.

"I'm leaving. I will be having dinner with UkitakeTaicho today" he said in monotone and left without waiting for a reply

*what did he mean by that. Why would he think I'm not being professional? Does he think I like the Uchiha. What the hell?* Renji thought as he watched his captain leave.

"Please follow me sir" the same servant from before addressed Renji. Said man was still lost in thought

"Sir" the man said again raising his voice slightly to get Renji's attention

"Yes"

"Please follow me. I will show you to your room"

"Ah, yes, of course" Renji said as he followed the man to his room. It was a huge room, luxuriously decorated in a traditional fashion. Renji was impressed. And he decided to try out the shower before making his way to the Uchiha's room to check on him.

Said Uchiha had just woken up. And at the time Renji decided to take a shower, he himself decided to take a walk around this magnanimous house. He was hoping to find Byakuya. *there is something about that man. Something that I really don't understand* he thought as he made his way down a corridor heading for the garden. *I don't normally care about other people. Well, I didn't care before. Maybe it's because of the fact that I always were in tough situations, that I didn't have any time to think or even care about anyone but my Ototo. But now somehow I feel more relaxed* Itachi pondered as he walked towards the lake and sat under a Sakura tree overlooking it. In fact; ever since the massacre; Itachi has been running full speed ahead. His mind had been one tracked, his sole objective being to save his village and his brother and to stop Madara.

The strain and stress were constant aspects of his life. But now for some reason he seemed to be relaxing. He wanted more than anything to save his brother, but for the time being he knew that he couldn't do anything, not until he becomes a fully fledged Shinigami. And now he could only wait. And he was kinda relieved to have some idle time on his hands; a time to train and avoid any other form of stress. This sense of relieve was a rare occasion for this man. Now he could get curious and care for others. And he can actually consider having some fun with some interesting people.

After a few minutes of serenity Itachi detected the spiritual signature of some one.

"Nii-Sama" came a tentative female voice from behind him. Itachi turned and watched the girl's eyes go wide. "Ah, I'm sorry, you're not..." she trailed off

"I am Uchiha Itachi" he said getting to his feat and respectfully acknowledging her with a nod of his head.

"Ah, you must be the guest, Nii- Sama talked about" she said thoughtfully, after which she smiled brightly "I'm Kuchiki Rukia"

"You're his sister then" Itachi said extending his hand to shake hers

"Hai" Rukia said taking his hand and blushing slightly "Excuse me for intruding on you like this. It's just that from the back you look exactly like Nii-Sama"

"I have been getting that a lot. Don't worry about it" Itachi said letting go of her hand "Care to join me" he said sitting back down and leaning against the tree.

"Ah" she said hesitantly as she sat down next to him. For a few seconds she watched the man as he stared at the lake. He seemed to be lost in thought but looked rather calm. "Uchiha –San" she started

"Call me Itachi" he said simply

"Ah, Hai, Itachi" she said blushing slightly before laughing hysterically. Itachi eyed her curiously raising an eyebrow. "I apologize Itachi-san but I just remembered a conversation that I had with Matsumoto Fukutaicho just moments before I got here" she paused for a second to catch her breath "she told me you looked exactly like Nii-sama. She seemed to be quite taken by you" she said honestly "I didn't believe her at the time. And to think that I just mistook you for him" she said laughing again.

"Hn" Itachi replied shifting his attention back to the lake

"Say, Itachi-san" Rukia started seemingly unfazed by the fact that he just ignored her blunt statement. "Care to join me and some friends for a drink" she offered bravely

"Some friends?" Itachi questioned, however, his voice showed no interest.

"Yes, the SWA, they're the Shinigami Women's Association. They have been interested to get to know you since you arrived yesterday. We just had a meeting a few minutes ago and Rangiku Fukutaicho mentioned her encounter with you and that you will be staying with us. So they asked me to try and get you to come meet them" she explained at length.

Itachi stayed silent

"Come on. It will be fun, you've just arrived in Seritie, don't you want to have a look around and get a change of scenery." Rukia offered helpfully

"Fine" he said surprising Rukia

"Really" she said sounding shocked

"You do want me to come don't you" he asked smirking at her response

"Of course" she said quickly in an attempt to divert his attention away from her blush "It's just I didn't think you would agree" she stated as they both got to their feet and started making their way out.

Just when they were about to leave, they felt someone approaching at full speed his Reiatsu flaring

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji asked staring at Itachi lividly

"R-Renji" Rukia said as she looked away from him quickly

"What?" Renji asked in confusion

"Are you insane" she screamed without looking at him.

"Rukia, what are you..." he trailed off as he saw the look on Itachi's face. Said man looked as interested as Renji has ever seen him. "Whaa" he said addressing the smirking Uchiha. Said Uchiha arranged his face into an impassive mask before replying offhandedly.

"I think she's Refering to your lack of clothing Renji"

"What" Renji said as he looked down to see that he was in fact naked *OH GOD*.

When Renji detected Itachi's Reiatsu leaving the mansion he was in the middle of a very relaxing bathe. He covered himself with a towel, and without thinking; Renji stormed out of the bathroom. *It must have fallen as I flash stepped* Renji thought frantically, eyes going wide, as his face turned bright red, effectively rivaling his red locks.

Itachi wasn't doing him any favors either. Said Uchiha was watching Renji like a hawk, eyes following his every move, and tracing every expression that happens to cross his face. Renji steeled himself. "You can't just leave and not tell me, understand" he said bravely

"Of course" Itachi said in a raspy voice. His eyes didn't leave Renji for a second. *Oh God* Renji thought as he felt his entire body warming up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. At that same moment Itachi took off the black jacket he was wearing and handed it over to a grateful Renji. Renji used it to cover up a little.

"We're going to have some drinks" Rukia replied still in shock over what she just saw.

"What the hell?" he screamed "He's not supposed to go anywhere without me"

"Then come with me" Itachi said simply, "we'll wait here till you put some clothes on" he commanded smirking at Renji

"Ah" was all Renji could muster. He then turned around and made his way back inside. *Damn it. It seems like I can't help but embarrass myself around this man. He's just too hot. And the way he was looking at me. DAMNN*

Rukia on the other hand had a different line of thought*Oh this is gonna be so much fun. The SWA members are gonna be so happy. Ran has been going on and on about how hot this man is. And I just brought him along for drinks. I'm gonna be a legend* she thought as she walked alongside Itachi

**Ok ;D this chapter was meant to be much longer than this. However, I split it in half since it would have been way too long. So for the next chapter, Itachi meets the SWA and some very interesting members of the 11****th**** division, not to mention an unscheduled encounter with Byakuya. Review for me and I'll post the next chapter right away. **


	6. Itachi's Night Out

**Sincere Apologies**: I am really really really sorry for not updating for this long. I blame it on a very long vacation across Europe and horrendous case of writers block, but am back and all better now. And I actually know how I'm ending this story, so thank you so much for sticking with me so far :D I promise you regular updates from now on.

**Shameless Plugging:** if you like crossovers please check out my one shot "A Friendly Chat" which is also between Naruto and Bleach but in this case It's between Aizen and Madara.

Also feel free to have a look at my Naruto fic "If It's not Broken Smash it into a Wall" It's all about Itachi.

And for some Bya hilarity try "The Day Byakuya Got Drunk"

Ah, I feel so cheap,

Now on with the story : D

**Itachi's Day Out**

"Ok., here we are" Rukia announced excitedly as her flash stepping came to a stop right in front of Seireitei's newest bar.

"Ah, man, not this place" Renji whined eyeing the place miserably

"Why not?" Itachi questioned coolly

"It's where almost all the Shinigami in the Gotei 13th hang out" the red head said by way of explanation

"so?" Rukia asked a little mockingly

"so, he's supposed to be at home, what the hell am I gonna tell Taicho if someone saw Itachi and reported back to him"

"That ship has sailed a long time ago my friend" Rukia announced a little evilly "he is meeting the SWA"

Renji sighed nervously before he followed Rukia and Itachi through the entrance. Itachi looked really calm as he made his way through the door. He wasn't expecting much, but he sure wasn't expecting this. The bar was stacked with people, drinking, chatting and outright dancing. *they look so calm and relaxed*was all Itachi could think. Even though they were warriors such as himself, they still found time to slow down and enjoy themselves, a thing that Itachi never managed before. Itachi snapped out of his reflections as he noticed Renji's eyes go wide. The red head suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at Rukia incredulously.

"No, No, Rukia not a chance" he screamed at his childhood friend

"What's your problem, Renji?" Rukia asked innocently

"My problem is that they're all here" he screamed "the entire SWA is here"

Itachi followed Renji's gaze to a group of women sitting around a table across the bar. They were chatting animatedly with each other while occasionally sipping their drinks. At the head of the table sat a very unusual pink haired child who even from across the bar Itachi could hear her voice. She was munching on a bar of chocolate while shouting what seemed like commands at two bartenders who were standing behind her. The group seemed to be too loud, too loud even for a bar. However, the part of the bar where they were seated seemed to be uninhabited by anyone but them. The few tables surrounding them seemed to be empty as people appeared to have chosen to steer clear from the group.

Rukia made her way towards the group determinately. By the time they were half way to where the group was seated they all fell silent as they watched the new arrivals. First, the women gave a welcoming look to Rukia before their attention was caught by the man standing right behind her, and their attention never left him, Itachi noticed. Once they arrived at the table Rukia stopped and turned to Itachi she then announced "Ok, ladies, listen up, this is Uchiha Itachi and he'll be joining us for drinks tonight" she said in fake monotone, however, her tone carried an air of accomplishment.

The second Rukia finished her announcement; chatter broke all around the table. People were whispering "That's him, that's him" and "He looks exactly like him" some of the women even turned to Rangiku and started asking her if he was the same man. Said Lieutenant, however, was too busy gawking at the man to even blink, let alone answer. All throughout, Itachi stood behind Rukia coolly regarding the women as they took in his appearance and scanned his entire frame, head to foot.

*how could he stay so calm in front of those predators* was all Renji could think. The red head was once on the receiving end of their hungry glares when they decided to sneak into his shower and take a picture of him. This was one of the scariest experiences of his life, as he innocently stepped out of the shower to find both Soifon as well as Yoruichi staring at him lustfully. He had every intention of running for the hills. And right now he was considering grabbing Itachi's arm and making a run for it as he had the distinct feeling that said Uchiha was about to be devoured. He would have done it too, he would have taken Itachi and ran if it weren't for the fact that the Uchiha was seemingly unfazed by the mop of gawkers that has currently assembled around him.

However, the gawking fest was cut short when a pink blur shot across the table straight for the Uchiha. The blur came to a stop in front of the Uchiha who simply looked impassively on as if nothing just happened. Yachiru on the other hand was anything but impassive.

"You, You, You look exactly like Byakushi" she announced happily before tackle hugging him. Itachi blinked in confusion.

"Byakushi" he repeated monotonously

"That's kusajishi fukutaicho's nickname for Nii-sama" Rukia offered

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise" Matsumoto declared batting her eyelashes seductively, Itachi simply stared on. "And how nice of you not to push Yachiru away" she said referring to the pink haired child still draped around his waist.

"Does she normally behave that way with captain Kuchiki" he asked

"She tries to" Isane explained "he never allows her though. He's always ready for her"

"I see"

"So shall we proceed with our meeting?" the vice president of the SWA offered, in lieu of the fact that the president was too busy hugging the newest arrival

"A meeting" Renji questioned

"Oh, did I forget to tell you" Rukia replied in mock innocence

"I think you did" Renji fumed "Now what exactly did you forget to tell us"

Rukia sighed "well, this is the SWA's weekly meeting" she paused looking around "we normally do it in one of the offices or even in the Kuchiki estate when Nii-sama isn't around. However, today we chose to come here to try out this new place"

"And may I say that it is truly amazing" Yoruichi said as she finally snapped out of the trance she was thrown in the second Itachi walked in "Truly amazing" she said this time in a slower and deeper tone while eyeing Itachi with a look that screamed *Come hither* . "Now Itachi-kun let me introduce you to the SWA" she said making her voice even deeper as if making an announcement. She then took in a deep breath and started "this is our president Yachiru Kusajishi she is the vice captain of the 11th division" she said referring to the child who absolutely refused to unhand Itachi despite Renji's desperate attempts at freeing his charge.

"This is the vice president Nanao Ise she is the lieutenant of the 8th division" she said referring to Nanao who gave a courteous nod to Itachi.

"Those are Kiyone and Isane Kotetsu and this lovely lady over there is the squad 12th vice captain Nemu Kurotsuchi and of course you know Rangiku and Rukia" she finished referring to the two women standing next to Nemu

"That leaves us with our captains, Soifon Taicho the head of squad 2 and our supervising chair woman captain Unohana Retsu" Itachi acknowledged all the aforementioned women with a nod as he was currently tied up by the SWA'S president, in a way that stopped him from being able to shake anyone's hand.

"And you are?" Itachi questioned

"Ah, I'm very glad you asked" Yoruichi replied with a wink of her eye "I'm Yoruichi shihoin, former captain of squad two. I am an honorary member of the SWA and I'm overseeing this meeting"

"Now that the introductions are out of the way shall we proceed" Nanao started again gesturing for everyone to take their seats. Her business like tone left no room for arguments.

"Shall we Itachi-kun" the purple haired lady offered pointing to two empty seats.

"No" came Soifon's sudden outburst "I mean, I think you should sit next to me Yoruichi-sama, I, I mean" she trailed off at the end as the cat lady turned to face her.

"this is true, you two should sit together" Matsumoto offered enthusiastically "Itachi kun could sit with me" she said pushing a very disgruntled Rukia out of her seat "Right here" she said pointing to Rukia's now empty seat"

"No he'll sit next to me" came Yachiru's voice as she finally decided to release Itachi from her iron grip. She then took his hand and led him to a chair next to the one that she formerly occupied; she then jumped into her own chair with a look of sheer satisfaction adorning her pink framed face.

"Fine then I'll sit next to him" Matsumoto announced as she took the chair on the Uchiha's other side. The rest of the group took their seats around the table, Renji ending up in a seat next to a still livid Rukia. Said Kuchiki was shooting venomous glares at a Matsumoto, who was too busy watching Itachi to notice.

"Fine then to the first article of business…" Nanao started but stopped mid sentence as she noticed that no one was looking at her. And by no one I mean no one, now Nanao was used to her words falling on deaf ears (after all she works for shunsui kyoraku) however, *this is just too much* she thought as she watched the entire group actively ignoring her. And all of this was in favor of that raven haired brat, the uptight lieutenant pondered *What's so enticing about him after all. Yah Yah I know he's tall dark and handsome, and yes he has that air of mystery completely enshrouding him like a perfectly fitted cloak and yes he has this rugged masculinity that makes me wonder what it would feel like to have him…* the strict lieutenant stopped mid thought *I have turned into kyoraku * she mentally screamed as she chastised herself for drooling over this man in the exact same way the others were.

Speaking of the other ladies they were each so deep in thought that none of them even noticed it when Nanao stopped speaking. Yachiru, of course was sitting right next to Itachi and questioning him intently on whether or not he might be willing to put on Byakushi's _kenseikan_ just for a quick picture. Yoruichi and Matsumoto on the other hand skipped words all together and were currently attempting subtle seduction, as each of them perched herself on the chair in the most enticing way possible, each pushing her well endowed chest forward in a direct invitation for any willing onlooker (Or in their case for a particular desired onlooker). Rukia however, was too busy attempting to stare a hole through Rangiku, right next to her Soifon Taicho was attempting to do the same to the raven haired charmer who has stolen Yoruichi sama's attention away from her *as if having to deal with Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't enough, now there are two of them* she fumed mentally as she pondered whether or not to lunge forward and take the brat out completely.

Kiyone and Isane Kotetsu on the other hand were blushing furiously and it was all they could do to hide the fact that they were stealing quick glances at the impassive Uchiha. That leaves captain Unohana who was watching her lieutenant's actions with an air of bemusement as she has never seen her interested in a man before *not even captain Kuchiki and everyone wants him* the wise healer reflected.

Forgotten, and silently analyzing the whole scene Nemu Korutsuchi looked as robotic as ever as she attempted to find out why the body temperature of all her fellow SWA members has suddenly gone significantly up *I wonder if it has anything to do with Kuchiki Taicho's doppelganger* she thought as she pulled a picture of Kuchiki Taicho frim her memory and ran it side by side with a recently taken picture of the Uchiha, at that her mind suddenly froze as she detected her own body temperature go up despite all her desperate attempts to keep it in check *what the hell* was all the she could think before her mind was taken over by an unavoidable and seemingly compulsory day dream which left her with the silliest of smiles on her face.

The entire table was frozen like that for a while. Yachiru still blabbed on about absolutely nothing while Itachi successfully ignored her, as Renji prayed that the Uchiha would get out of this unmolested *how the hell would I explain something like that to Taicho. Oh I know I'd just go with 'I accidentally got your guest/my charge raped' ah man* Renji whined internally at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation *why the fuck did he have to be so damn hot*

However, the state of temporary freeze was lifted off seconds later as Nemu's compulsory day dream came to an exciting point. Too exciting indeed that she could no longer keep it to herself "Ah you two are awesome" she cried out in the most uncharacteristic way ever. The woman then whimpered causing everyone at the table to snap out of their thoughts and everyone in the bar to pay attention. "Ahhh, don't stoppppppp" she cried this time louder and needier than before, this caused everyone's jaws to fly open while Renji started drooling uncontrollably, even the normally unimpressed Uchiha raised an elegantly arched eyebrow at the girl's antics.

Seconds later the girl snapped out of it, her breathe came a little raggedy however, the look on her face was as icy as ever. She looked fairly normal as she sat up properly and looked as if she hasn't just had a very happy ending right in the middle of the bar. The women all exchanged very meaningful looks and they reached an unspoken agreement to not discuss what just happened…. ever.

"Ok, So Itachi-kun" Yoruichi purred "care to dance" she offered ignoring a fairly obvious hiss from Soifon

Before Itachi even had time to think Matsumoto jumped in "I'm sure Itachi-Kun would rather enjoy a dance with me" she said as she batted her eyelashes at the man in question

"And why the hell would you think that" the fiery tempered ex-captain snapped

"Well it's simple, cuz I'm younger and I can DANCE longer" she said emphasizing the word dance in a way that made the hair on Renji's neck stand on end

"Sweety, that's what you think" the cat lady shot back "I can DANCE for much longer than you can" she paused thoughtfully "Actually I can last longer than you in anything"

"Well, then why don't you prove it kitty" the 10th squad lieutenant challenged pushing shots towards Yoruichi "Whoever drinks more gets to DANCE with Itachi"

"Deal" Yoruichi said as she downed her first shot and gestured for the bar tender to bring more.

Rukia and the other occupants of the table were stumped; they all looked between the two women in confusion before their attention was drawn to Itachi. Said Uchiha was actually looking a little bemused he had an irresistible smirk on his face. *Oh Kami* was all Rukia could think as she watched that mischievous light make its way across his features. And it turned out she wasn't the only one watching. Soon enough both Kiyone and Isane shot out of their chairs and declared they were going to join the drinking game in hopes of getting to "DANCE with Uchiha-san"

Rukia actually sweat dropped as she watched Unohana taicho explain to Nemu what "DANCE" stood for just to have the woman enthusiastically join the game followed by a Nanao who took her sweet time contemplating Itachi before she ordered some shots herself. Yachiru on the other hand also asked Unohana taicho for an explanation but the healer refused to provide one. She then attempted to ask Renji but for once he also did the right thing and refused to tell her so she simply settled for sitting back next to Itachi and pouting.

In an effort to soothe her, the man snatched a cookie from a waiter who was passing by and offered it to her. This had Rukia and Renji's eyes go wide *He's just like him* the two thought as they watched the pink haired child happily hug Itachi.

A few seconds later Soifon also started drinking she made it quite obvious that she didn't want to "DANCE" with him, "I just want to forget I was ever born" she declared.

**Two hours later in front of the bar. **

"Now isn't that the best bar you've ever seen" a deep voice announced huskily

"I do not frequent such places kyoraku Taicho" came the calculated voice of one Kuchiki Byakuya. He was having a very peaceful dinner with his old sensei when his sensei's best friend decided to cut in and drag them both to this hip new bar. Byakuya objected but he budged when he saw Ukitake Taicho mouth the word 'please' to him. He knew his sensei generally didn't like disappointing his best friend so he went along just this once.

"But you're gonna like this one" the pink clad Shinigami announced as he pushed the door to the bar open

"Thank you for doing this" Ukitake Juushiro's kind voice soothed Byakuya a little as he prepared to enter what he thought of as *this Unholy place*.

Byakuya then followed the two older men through the door before coming to a stop right beside them. The two were apparently frozen in place staring at something or someone; shunsui had his mouth open while Ukitake was blinking confusedly. Before the noble could even question them Ukitake raised a finger and pointed it straight forward, Byakuya followed the finger and for the first time in his life the Kuchiki heir was stunned speechless.

Before them, Uchiha Itachi sat on a chair with a detached look on his face. Watching him alone, one could never conclude what was happening around him. On his lap Soifon Taicho was perched languidly as she seemed to have drifted off to sleep a while ago. Right in front of him Yoruichi and Matsumoto seemed to be doing some sort of drunken striptease each of them had her shirt off and was in the process of untying her bra. However, in their current state they were encountering a whole lot of trouble with the tricky fabric. In the process of their drunken swaying the two were screaming insults at one another.

However, this was but the tip of the iceberg as the normally stoic twosome Nemu and Nanao were currently attempting to jump the Uchiha from behind, held back only by the desperate efforts of the bar personnel. And last but not least Kiyone and Isane Kotetsu were lying on the floor apparently passed out from excessive drinking, while Renji, was lying down bare-chested on the table right behind Itachi, however what pissed Byakuya off the most was the fact that lying right on top of him also passed out was a girl he knew so well, **Rukia.**

**Hehe, I'm really sorry for making "Dance" sound like a dirty word, Please bear with me, I promise I'm going somewhere with this and soon enough you'll have your fill of some ByaIta goodness. But for now please let me know what you think, SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE ; ) Guess who ? **

**Now excuse me as I go Dance ; ) **


	7. A Simple Exchange

**I know I have been A really bad author lately, so please accept this bonus chapter to make up for it. **

**A Simple Exchange **

A hectic night, a very hectic night, an extremely hectic night, nope this doesn't even begin to describe the night that Abarai Renji just had. One second he was blissfully taking a shower in his Taicho's residence, the world seemed full of potential back then, but the next thing he knew was that he was passed out cold on a very dirty table in a bar. And it didn't even end there *No sir* Renji thought as he tried his best to hide a blush as the Uchiha proceeded to help him up from the table and support him into a standing position. *Ah man this is bad* and it gets worse, as seconds ago Kuchiki Byakuya himself proceeded to lift Rukia off of a recently awakened Renji.

The look on the man's face could make milk go sour and it effectively sobered Renji up as it seemed to cause all the alcohol in his system to miraculously evaporate *wow, he's a great substitute for coffee* Renji thought cynically *But it's really not my fault* he reflected as Itachi proceeded to wrap Renji's arm around his neck and help him walk out the bar. *It's that Uchiha's fault* he thought bitterly swallowing a tortured sigh. The moment they stepped outside the bar Renji's senses suddenly were put on high alert, as he was attacked by his captain's Reiatsu. The man was livid. He was standing right in front of the bar waiting for Renji and Itachi to show up, in his arms he was carrying a still passed out Rukia, and the look in his normally calm eyes wasn't that much different, however, a frown that creased his forehead made it perfectly clear that he had 'Pain' in mind. The moment the two approached the Kuchiki heir he gestured for Itachi to follow him and supported by the Uchiha, Renji followed too *Man, I wish I could run* was all the red headed lieutenant could think.

"Abarai Fukotaicho" Byakuya started after they have walked a considerable distance in the general direction of the Kuchiki estate "Care to explain yourself" came his monotonous statement and somehow the lack of emotion in the statement made it that much more bloodcurdling.

"Ah, A Taicho, we I…" Renji faltered causing his captain to stop in his tracks and turn around to face him, with the mother of all impassive looks firmly etched on his handsome face. The man was silent but Renji knew that he wanted him to continue and that he won't wait for too long. "It's just that, Umm, Rukia here, she, ah, she wanted Itachi-San to come with her to meet the SWA and and,, and…" he trailed off eyes going wide

"And you said yes" Byakuya supplied

"Well, ah, I didn't really have much of a choice I couldn't really argue a lot in the position that I was in I mean…" Renji paused again slapping the arm that wasn't draped around Itachi, right across his mouth. *Man I really am drunk aren't I" he mentally freaked out. *what the hell am I saying; the only reason I couldn't argue with Rukia was because I happened to be naked at the time, and Itachi was giving me that look* he reminisced. How the hell am I going to explain that*

"And what position would that be?" the raven haired Shinigami questioned his voice betraying none of the curiosity that he currently felt. His attention was briefly drawn to a delectable smirk that made its way across the Uchiha's face and this assured him that; this was going to be one hell of an explanation.

"Ah, I, I ah, you know, nothing in particular, you know, I, I just was outnumbered, yes, ah outnumbered, I mean Rukia could get very persuasive and then there is Itachi and I couldn't really say know" Renji lied through his teeth, fingers crossed in hopes of sounding convincing. Itachi watched the man next to him bemused.

"Even when you are sober your lies fail to convince me, Renji" Byakuya stated matter of factly "I suggest you say the truth" he added his hand ominously making its way to Senbonzakura. Renji swallowed noisily and Itachi could see that he was twitching slightly and it was soon evident that; in his current state of intoxication, Abarai Renji was frozen.

Byakuya watched him for a second and heard him stuttering "I, I, I I I" before he turned his attention to the man silently supporting his pesky lieutenant

"Care to illustrate on that" Byakuya offered but it sounded more like a command

"Not really" Itachi said noncommittally, causing Renji to blanch even further and Itachi wondered if it was humanly possible for the man to look any whiter

"Excuse me"

"I said that I owe you no explanation, I'm not a part of your squad"

"You are under my supervision that makes you a part of my squad"

"Still I wasn't given orders to stay put, so I did nothing wrong"

"You failed to maintain proper conduct fit of a Shinigami"

"I don't think I did" Itachi stated with finality and he was once again proven wrong, as Renji blanched even further

"Uchiha Itachi" Byakuya started and this time his tone showed some emotion, Renji couldn't really place it. It didn't really sound like anger "As your captain, I command you to tell me"

Itachi paused for a second apparently pondering his next move, before his face relaxed "And what exactly do you want to know" he said in an It's-your-funeral kinda way. Byakuya turned around and started walking again Itachi and Renji followed

"What exactly was the position Renji was in" Byakuya asked causing Renji to choke and cough loudly

"He was naked" Itachi said nonchalantly

Byakuya paused mid step; he then turned around to face Itachi and a now red Renji

"He was what" he asked in a level tone and Itachi had to commend the man on the amount of effort he invested to keep from screaming out loud.

"As I just said, Renji was unable to argue with Rukia and me because he happened to be naked at the time"

"It was an accident Taicho I swear" Renji screamed "he was walking away with Rukia and I hurried to stop them, I wasn't thinking"

Byakuya stared at Renji a little dumb folded for a while

"You were naked in front of both of them" Byakuya repeated somewhat dreamily

"I didn't mind it one bit" Itachi said simply stunning both Renji and Byakuya into complete silence. Hell! the still sleeping Rukia might have been stunned as well, Sleep stunned.

Itachi then walked past Byakuya and continued on his way towards the Kuchiki estate, dragging with him a frozen Renji.

Byakuya finally snapped out of it and followed the Uchiha, he decided to pursue the matter of Renji's nudeness no further (at least for the time being *wink wink*)

"Abarai I did not ask you to keep him at home, however it was your duty to act properly" he paused "I think I specifically asked you to do so" Byakuya accused in a steel like voice, Renji stopped walking causing Itachi to stop.

"But, But, Taicho, It wasn't my fault" he stuttered

Byakuya merely stared on

"It's his fault" he screamed reverting his thumb to point at Itachi accusingly, Itachi raised an amused eyebrow

"And how is that" Byakuya asked and Itachi could swear that he was enjoying himself.

"It's because whenever I'm around him I make a complete fool outta myself. And it's not just me. Did you see what he did to the women" Renji snapped completely now "he was silent, Bloody silent the entire time and they all went gaga over him" he screamed "they all wanted to sleep with him. Even Soifon Taicho, got drunk and threw herself in his lap" he paused face turning beet red "It's him Taicho, It's not me. He turns normal people into blazing idiots without even trying"

Byakuya watched his lieutenant carefully for a moment before turning to the Uchiha. Said man was smirking slightly as he watched Renji's drunken yet candid announcement. Itachi then felt Byakuya's eyes on him and turned to face him. Byakuya held his gaze for a long moment, as for some reason they both felt like they couldn't look away, Itachi then smiled, a sincere honest to God yet slightly teasing smile at the raven haired Kuchiki. The ex Shinobi then easily broke eye contact and moved on leaving Byakuya in his wake.

Byakuya stood there for a second, his mind drawing a blank for the very first time in many years

*Why can't I breathe normally* the normally stoic man questioned *and why the hell is my heart beating so fast*

A few steps in front of him Itachi supported a still livid Renji into the Kuchiki manor. *This is gonna be very interesting* he thought

**Here you go : D let me know what you think, In other words: Pleasseeeeeeee Review **


	8. Squeals?

**OK, so, my plan is to have as much fun as possible with my leading men, before getting to the love part. If you've read my other stories, you know how much I love making Byakuya squirm. So this is just to mess with him a little. **

**Squeals?**

Uchiha Itachi hasn't really had that much time with his family. So he wasn't familiar with the morning dynamics of a normally functioning family. However, he was sure; this wasn't it. Itachi pondered this as he took his seat across from Byakuya. They were currently waiting for a very fancy breakfast to be served, which was perfectly normal of course. But, what stood out was the fact that Byakuya was still livid. His gaze was as icy as ever, still unable to get over the fact that he had to collect his underlings and his passed out sister from a bar last night.

Said sister looked like hell. And you could tell that she spent hours working on her appearance in an attempt to look presentable. However, the end result was far from presentable. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair seemed like it was adamant to stand on end, and her entire posture reeked of exhaustion. Itachi could tell that the moment she closes her eyes, she would instantaneously fall asleep. Accordingly, the younger Kuchiki kept her eyes wide open, and put every ounce of her will power into forcing herself into an upright posture, one fit for a noble Kichiki.*Oh, he's gonna kill me* Rukia thought weakly as she stole a glance at her icy brother.

On the other hand, Renji looked like he has given up completely. *It's hopeless* was all he could think, as he steeled himself for what he knew was coming. *Let him kill me, I can't take this wait anymore.* he thought frantically, as he once again felt his captain's ice cold Reiatsu envelope the place. Said man has recently conjured up the image of Renji butt naked and standing in front of both his sister and Itachi. And for some reason it made him even angrier.

Before breakfast was even served the Kuchiki heir got to his feet, meriting an amused side glance from his raven haired house guest.

"Nii-Sama…" Rukia trailed off as she realized that; the last thing she wanted at the moment is to draw his attention to her. So she simply stared at him putting on her best puppy dog face.

"I'm leaving" he said impassively.

"W-what about breakfast Taicho?" Renji questioned timidly. His question, however, went unanswered as his captain elegantly and determinately walked out of the room.

The moment he left, Rukia inadvertently hit her head on the table, after falling asleep on the spot. Renji sighed "this can't be good" he said addressing no one in particular.

"Is he really that scary?" Itachi questioned.

"He's terrifying" Renji stated simply "he might seem calm, but you cross him, and it's all you can do to stay alive."

Itachi looked thoughtful for few seconds "and do you still think it was all my fault?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Renji blushed a little, remembering his drunken declaration "Yes" he said bravely.

"I see" he paused "and why exactly is it my fault?"

"It's always your fault" Renji declared.

"So when you fell out of the tree during training…"

"Your fault" Renji supplied.

"And when you ran out of the house naked?"

"Still your fault."

"And when you got drunk and made out with Rukia?"

"Still your fault….. wait, what?" Renji questioned eyes going wide. Itachi raised an eyebrow "I DID WHAT?"

**A Few Days Later**

Kuchiki Byakuya was a noble man, but by no means was he noble enough to let something like this go. He has already let the bar incident go, as he didn't wish to know anything about what might have happened that night. He learned his lesson, since the first thing he learned was about Renji being naked and he really didn't wanna know how things progressed from there on out. *For my mental sanity* he thought as he made his way over to his main squadron barracks. And so he let it go, but this time he sure as hell was going to take action. *I have to put an end to this madness* he pondered as he swiftly made his way across the ever growing crowd of women that had assembled in front of his barracks. *I have to*

He stormed in causing Renji to shoot out of his chair in shock while, Itachi calmly looked on. *As usual* the Kuchiki heir pondered. It's not like he didn't appreciate that quality in a person, cuz God knows he did. It was just that; the Uchiha was too damn stoic it made him start to understand why his own attitude was unsettling to some people.

"I thought I told you to kick them out of our barracks Abarai Fukutaicho" Byakuya said monotonously.

"I tried Taicho, but they just won't budge" Renji countered "Those women are in it for the long haul"

"And do you happen to know what brought all of this on?" the Kuchiki heir asked his lieutenant. Since the moment he walked out of his house, he was chased by rabid Shinigami women. Now, don't get me wrong, Kuchiki Byakuya has always had fan–girls but this was just too much. They were screaming and doing everything in their power to throttle him. Well, at least that's how he saw it.

"I don't really know Taicho." Renji answered quickly "But they seem harmless."

Byakuya almost rolled his eyes at that "They're not harmless Renji, they were trying to attack me this morning."

"I believe they were trying to hug you Taicho." the red headed man explained.

Byakuya just stared at him blankly.

"And the ear splitting screeches?" Byakuya countered impassively.

"Those are squeals Taicho."

"Squeals" Byakuya repeated rather confused. Renji couldn't help but snicker at his captain lack of knowledge about women.

"I guess I'll explain what squeals are one more time…." Renji started.

"You had to explain them before?" Byakuya wondered.

"Yes to Itachi, he too mistook the squeals for battle cries this morning. And he almost drew his sword and attacked them." Renji looked rather bemused. *Too bemused* according to Itachi and Byakuya.

"I see" Byakuya paused eyeing the rather impassive Uchiha thoughtfully *so they are after him too*

"You see, Taicho, squeals are signs of affection" Renji began.

"I don't see the connection." Byakuya countered.

"You mean you don't see how passionately screaming someone's name, could be a sign of affection?" Itachi questioned with a smirk. This caused Renji's eyes to go wide and a blush to make its way across his face. Byakuya on the other hand scowled at the Uchiha. *Wow since when did Taicho learn to use facial expressions* Renji marveled.

"You seem to be well informed Uchiha, why don't you try to shed some light on our current situation." Byakuya added rather mockingly, causing Renji's eyes to go even wider. *That was most definitely not a monotone* the red head mentally freaked out *what is going on?*

"All I know is that; those women kept asking me if it was true" Itachi supplied.

"If what was true?" Byakuya questioned.

"No idea" Itachi added informatively.

"So they…" Byakuya paused pondering the foreign word that he was about to utter "squealed at you too" he finished rather monotonously. His monotone was an exhilarating contrast, against the trivial word he just uttered. This caused Renji to laugh out loud.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant

"I'm sorry taicho, I just never thought I'd ever hear you say that word" he explained before proceeding with his laughing fit.

Byakuya glared at his lieutenant pondering; whether or not to reprimand him, he then decided against it and turned his attention back to Itachi raising an eyebrow.

"They did in fact squeal at me." Itachi explained in almost the same monotonous voice, this caused Renji to double over with laughter. Itachi ignored him in favor of continuing with his statement "They squealed at Renji too." he added "They asked him the same question as well."

Byakuya took his time processing this piece of information; however, he could make nothing out of it. So he decided to ignore the pesky and apparently non hostile women and proceed with his day as planned. And this involved the customary training session with Itachi, as Renji watched on from a nearby tree.

However, the moment the three men walked out of the main barrack, the screams exacerbated. Itachi has never heard something as ear splitting as this and he was once more moved towards drawing his sword. But, fortunately he remembered Renji clearly telling him that this was NOT an sign of hostility.

The women moved to hug the three Shinigami. For once Byakuya's death glares didn't work on the rabid crowd. Much to Byakuya's dismay and utter astonishment, as his trusty death glare has never failed him before. The women kept coming closer in a desperate attempt to touch the three men. This caused Byakuya to gesture for his squad members to interfere. The defending Shinigami came to their captain's rescue and safely escorted him and his companions to the training grounds. They then denied everyone else access to the training grounds. The women whined their protests over and over again; however, they were eventually reduced to watching from across the fence.

Byakuya was livid and his Reiatsu showed it clearly. But he didn't let that deter him. He was a noble and a captain and that meant that; whatever life dealt him he was going to face it with great aplomb. Even if that something happened to be; a bunch of women, who were currently stalking his every move. The Raven haired Kuchiki composed himself, and reigned in his Reiatsu.

"First we'll spar using our swords. Then we will proceed to performing Kido." Byakuya commanded impassively. "Renji" he added.

"Hai Taicho"

"Make sure to stay out of the way."

"Hai"

The two men then started sparring. However, Byakuya was finding it harder and harder to keep from unleashing his word. This is because their uninvited spectators were oohing and aahing in tandem with their every strike.

After a few minutes Byakuya stopped, unable to take anymore of this. He was a man who enjoyed his quietness and since this day started; he hasn't had any. And now he positively felt like going Bankai on all of their asses, which was his cue to find a way out of this.

The moment Byakuya stopped, Renji got worried and made his way over to him.

"Are you Ok Taicho?" he asked handing his captain a towel.

"I'm fine Renji" the man said while extending his hand to take it. And for some reason, the moment Byakuya reached out for the towel the women screamed once more. Some of them even sighed really loud.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched a little. Renji, on the other hand; missed this in lieu of the fact that; he was too busy being confused by what just happened.

Renji then proceeded, to hand Itachi another towel and to his utter astonishment; he was greeted by the same reaction from the crowd. Renji was about to ask Itachi about his thoughts on the matter, but was interrupted by a sudden increase in his captain's spiritual pressure.

"Let's go" he said collecting the two men with a side glance, before making his way towards the exit.

"Where to?" Itachi questioned a little taken aback.

"You're not gonna kill them are you?" Renji voiced his fears.

"I need to know what's going on." Byakuya supplied monotonously, however, for once his voice betrayed an ounce of emotion.

**And so the three amigos embark on a dangerous endeavor to try and find out the reason behind the women's peculiar behavior. **

**Will they find out the truth?**

**Will Byakuya lose his mind and kill them all?**

**Did all the women in soul society go insane?**

**You're just gonna have to wait and see. Let me know what you think is going on here…. If you guess it right I'll grant you one on one time with Bya and Itachi,,, oh wait I can't do that.**

**Oh, well, I'll just give you a cookie if you guess it right. **

**Anyway, plzzz review, I need inspiration and motivation and a lot of things that rhyme with those two … plzzzz review. **


	9. Round and Round They Go!

**It is with a very heavy heart that I say this. But I am considering, discontinuing this story. It has been getting very low reviews compared to my other ongoing story and I'm starting to doubt that; it is of interest to people. So if you like this story Review, even if only to critique it. I just need to know that people are actually reading it. Or I'll have to delete it once and for all : ( I'm really sorry for this, but I'm working on two other stories at the moment and I don't really wanna waste my time if you guys hate this one. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Round and Round They Go**

*Well that's new* Renji thought as he followed his fuming captain into the 13th division main office. The trio has been going around Sereitei for 2 hours now and they haven't managed to get any useful piece of information. The only thing they managed to ascertain was that; there was indeed something going on, which wasn't that much of an accomplishment, since they already knew that.

However, the way people were reacting to them, was what struck Renji as peculiar and rather new. Every time they pass by a group of people, they would stop talking immediately and give the three shinigami conspicuous looks. *It's like we have chatter stopping powers or something.* Renji reflected. And he couldn't help but falter under the meaningful looks he was getting.

The looks were weird. The red headed shinigami couldn't really place them. First he thought that those people were looking at him as if they knew one of his deepest darkest secrets.

*Maybe they know I dance around in my underwear when no one's around.* was Renji's first thought.

*Or, It could be that they know; I smelled Itachi's hair this one time.*

*Or that I stole a pair of Taicho's underwear and I'm wearing them today, cuz I'm all out of underwear.* he blanched, before calming himself down *Nah.* was his conclusion *No one knows that.*

Despite Renji's struggle to grasp the driving factor behind the side glances and the leisurely gawks, Itachi and Byakuya were more than a hundred percent sure of their meaning. *Lust.*Itachi noted, as he watched yet another woman attempt to undress him with her eyes.

*But why now?* Byakuya wondered as he shooed a glazy eyed guy out of his path. *what brought this on?* he marveled in exasperation.

Byakuya had attempted to ask the stalkers about their reasons, however, he got nothing. Some of them proceeded to sweat profusely, others stuttered incoherently and the majority fainted after receiving a death glare from the Kuchiki heir, for stating that; there was nothing going on. All in all the last two hours were a complete waste. So to cut his loses Byakuya decided to ask someone he trusts, namely, his old sensei Ukitake Juushiro.

"Ah if it isn't the most infamous Shinigami in Seritie." A lazy voice greeted, as the three men walked into Ukitake's office.

"Welcome Kyoraku Taicho." Byakuya greeted monotonously, before cutting to the chase. "What to do you mean infamous?"

"Nothing really." The man said feigning innocence; however, a sly smile crossed his lips, making it quite clear that he was lying.

"Where is Ukitake Taicho?" Renji questioned, before his slightly volatile Taicho had time to snap at the pink clad Shinigami.

"He's on a mission." He paused sighing heartedly "I feel a void forming in my heart already, even though; he just left this morning." He paused again for dramatic effect. "You guys are so lucky to be together now. You have no idea how much it hurts when your significant other is gone." He concluded simply, apparently oblivious to the impact of what he just said on both Byakuya and Renji.

"What do you mean by that" Byakuya hissed.

"What do I mean by what?"

"What you just said."

"Pardon?" Shunsui replied, rather amused that; he can elicit such a reaction from the normally stoic captain.

Byakuya fumed silently, beside him Renji was debating whether or not to attempt to restrain his captain from attacking the smooth talking man in front of them.

That was when Itachi stepped in.

"I think Kuchiki Taicho is asking; whether or not you just said that; we were lucky to have each other in an intimate sort of way." Itachi stated candidly, causing Renji's eyes to go wide and Byakuya's death glare to find a new target in the unfazed Uchiha.

"Did I say that?" Kyoraku sang.

"Yes." The three men replied together as if on cue.

Shisui flashed a knowing smile, before averting his gaze from the three men and looking rather thoughtful. "Well, You're gonna have to excuse me then." He pasued looking back at them "I say all kinds of weird stuff when Juu is not around." He said rather miserably.

"So, this has nothing to do with what's going on?" Byakuya questioned, suspicion oozing from his tone.

"What exactly is going on?" The 8th division captain questioned slyly.

"People are chasing us all around the place; women are stalking us, while men are giving us the weirdest glares ever." Renji elaborated.

"Oh, so that's what you're talking about." The man exclaimed with a smile.

"So you know something?" Renji questioned excitedly.

"Not really."

Renji face palmed, while Byakuya looked livid, on the other hand Itachi simply smirked.

"Let's go." Byakuya said. *I should have known it was no use talking to that drunkard.* he thought. *he enjoys teasing people way too much.* the noble fumed.

The moment the three shinigami turned to leave Kyoraku spoke again "What you guys do with your lives is no one else's business." He said plainly.

The three turned to face him almost instantaneously. With a WTF expression etched on their faces. Itachi's normally calm eyes bored into Kyoraku's eyes questionably.

"What?" Renji blurted.

"What?" the man mimicked.

"You just said…."

"let it go Renji." Came a monotonous voice.

"But, Taicho…."

"He's not going to be of any assistance to us."

**30 minutes later:**

After reaching a dead end with Kyoraku, Byakuya decided to try the next best thing. Ask Unohana.

However, when he finally managed to talk to the healer, he witnessed something that he never thought possible.

The three men walked into her office, to find her standing behind her desk, preparing to leave.

"Unohana Taicho, I apologize for disturbing you." Byakuya started respectfully. "This will only take a minute."

"Ah, Kuchiki taicho." The woman said, but the moment she raised her eyes to meet his, a weird look crossed her face. She then eyed him and his companions carefully, and to Byakuya's utter astonishment; the most composed woman in Serieitei blushed.

Byakuya stared at her mesmerized, while Renji took a step back, which caused him to bump into the Uchiha who was still standing in the doorway. Renji wasn't expecting the impact and he took a few steps forwards without looking and he ended up walking right into his captain's back. Both Itachi and Byakuya didn't flinch, they simply turned their attention to Renji and proceeded to watch his actions, in the same manner a cat watches a fiddling mouse. None of them noticed Unohana getting redder and redder by the second.

When Byakuya finally tore his gaze away from his lieutenant and met the medic's eyes, her face was a very bright shade of red. One that effectively rivaled Renji's hair color, she was stuttering a bit when she talked next. "I-I-ah- I have to go." She said curtly.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her antics.

The healer however, ignored it in favor of rushing towards the door. She swiftly passed by Byakuya, but in a second she was stuck between a bemused Itachi and a stunned Renji.

"Can I." she questioned faintly.

Renji moved a little to the side, but Itachi simply watched her curiously.

"Itachi." Byakuya warned. Accordingly, Itachi moved a little to make way for the stunned Taicho. And he could have sworn that; he heard her heart thumping as she passed him.

Itachi looked at Byakuya rather bemused.

"Do you find this amusing Uchiha?" Byakuya fumed, searching for a valid outlet for his anger.

"Very." Itachi said simply.

Byakuya glared at him for a second before turning to leave.

"Now what?" Itachi questioned.

"Tenth division." Byakuya stated.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

The three men exited the 10th division, after managing to accomplish; absolutely nothing. Hitsugaya declared that he wasn't interested in anything that was going on. And Byakuya couldn't help but believe him as, not unlike himself, the 10th squad captain normally went to great lengths to stay OUT of the loop.

"There has to be someone who'll tell us." Renji muttered as he exited the 10th division. The moment he was out of the door he was greeted by the forever exuberant lieutenant of the 10th.

"Heya Renji, Kuchiki Taicho." She pasued assuming a seductive pose. "Ita-Kun" she purred.

"Hey Matsumoto." Renji spoke as Byakuya attempted to glare a hole through the vivacious lieutenant. "Do you happen to know what's going on today?" he started. "I mean: everyone seems to…."

He was interrupted as the woman's eyes lit up "Can I watch?" she questioned excitedly.

"Watch what?" Renji questioned wearily.

"You know…" she said with a wink, her eyes then darted between him and his two companions.

"No we don't." Byakuya said harshly.

"Ah, you know what; I just remembered I have to go, ummm, yah, gotta go." She said running past the three of them quickly.

"Go where?" Renji questioned.

"Umm, paperwork." She said hastily.

"But you never do paper work." Renji yelled after her in frustration. "Ah, man that was so close. We almost figured it out." Renji whined.

"You scared her off." Itachi accused a still confused Byakuya.

Byakuya was about to shoot back, when he detected some very familiar spiritual pressures approaching. And in a second Zaraki Kenpachi landed in front of them, his third and fifth seat followed shortly.

"There you are." Zaraki said eyeing Byakuya with rather predatory look.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to tell you that; I knew it, noble boy." He said with a raspy chuckle.

"Knew what?" Byakuya questioned, hoping for once to get a straight answer.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I knew it, since the very moment you brought that pretty boy back with you." He said gesturing to Itachi, who's eyes went ominously narrow at being called 'pretty'.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya said his hand moving closer to the hilt of his blade.

Zaraki simply flashed a weird smile and flash stepped away.

Ikkaku on the other, flashed Renji a knowing smile before winking at him and following his captain's suit.

Leaving Yumi to smirk at the three men. Before declaring in a deep voice. "Gentlemen" he paused dramatically "Welcome to the club." He said with a bow, before flash stepping away, leaving three stunned men in his wake.

They didn't wanna know. They didn't wanna connect the dots, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid drawing the only logical conclusion. But Byakuya was gonna pay one final visit to the only person he knew would tell him. A person, whom he knew must be connected to this somehow. Shihoin Yoruichi.

**I don't know whether there will be a next chapter or not. However, in case I actually get reviews and feel inspired enough to write. The next chapter will have a lot of comedy in it, as the three will finally find out what happened and come face to face with the culprit. Not to mention a very juicy misunderstanding, when Rukia finally realizes the charges her Nii-sama is facing. **


	10. Misunderstandings

**My mind has been made thanks to all of you; I will not be deleting this story. I love it so much and it really saddened me to think that no one else did. Thank you for reviewing for me. I will keep writing, but please keep Reviewing, cuz I honestly can't write if I don't know someone out there is reading. And in the spirit of a new beginning I'm posting two chapters. **

**I like this chapter, but the next one is my favorite. I hope you like them. **

**Misunderstandings**

Byakuya and his companions had the hardest of times locating their final target. This wasn't merely because they were looking for a black cat, but also because they were looking for a black cat, while attempting to out run a sea of admirers. All of whom, apparently hell bent on catching up to the three men, to do who knows what to them. The three fearless fighters found themselves dreading what might happen, if those women were to catch up to them. Accordingly, they attempted to be as methodological as possible in their search for the devious black cat, in order to find her as soon as possible.

First they tried the Shihouin estate. When they were sure that the woman wasn't there in either human or cat form, they moved on. They looked in a few bars (Which was a feat, given that; the occupants of the bar seemed to know exactly what to do, to piss Byakuya off) but were still incapable of finding the woman. And finally; they tried asking Yoruichi's own fangirl: squad two captain; Soifon.

The woman was busy barking orders at her dumb folded underlings, when she detected their presence. She turned around impassively and stared at them.

"Good afternoon, Soifon Taicho." Byakuya greeted. He always appreciated the woman's no nonsense attitude and her tough as nails persona. All around, Soifon was one of the few people Byakuya actually tolerated around Seireitei. With the exception of when she starts fawning over her ex-master *this commands no respect, whatsoever.* the noble pondered.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki Taicho." She greeted levelly. But then she stopped, as she wasn't about to waste her time greeting his companions. However, she eyed the Uchiha with a venomous glare. Given that the last time she saw him, she ended up falling asleep in his lap, while her beloved Yoruichi Sama did her best to seduce him. This night haunted her dreams all throughout the week. She didn't even know which annoyed her more; was it that her Yoruichi-sama desired him, or that she herself; spent the better part of the night curled up in his lap, she almost blushed at the latter thought and opted to resume her former glare.

"I apologize for interrupting you while working." Byakuya started. "However, I need to ask; whether, you know where Yoruichi is."

The respected second division captain looked at Byakuya for a second, before her eyes darted off towards the man standing next to him. She looked thoughtful for a second as her eyes were firmly fixed on the impassive Uchiha.

She then brought her attention back to Byakuya, as she spoke. "I don't know." She said simply.

Byakuya looked suspicious for a while. *It took her a long time to answer that.* Renji pondered.

And just like that, the woman turned to leave. However, unfortunately for her, the second she turned she came face to face with her ever so lazy lieutenant. She raised an eyebrow.

"heya Taicho." He greeted. And that simple greeting was all it normally took to get Soifon's blood boiling, that's how annoying she found him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Oh, I just want to tell you that; Yoruichi-sama has just woken up and is having her tea now." He said simply.

Soifon's eyes widened. *You idiot.* she mentally screamed. The man knew exactly what to do to piss her off, she'll give him that.

"She's here?" Renji asked a little bit taken aback.

"Of course" Omaeda declared happily. "Has been here since yesterday." He added. "She spent the night in our barracks." He added somewhat boasting, since he knew how happy his captain has been about that. Soifon on the other hand wasn't thrilled.

"I see." Byakuya said simply, eyeing his fellow captain icily.

"Take them to her Oameda." The woman said glaring back at the Kuchiki heir. She was in fact embarrassed, but Soifon wasn't about to admit that she was too jealous to let the Uchiha meet her beloved master. So she opted for letting them through and walking away. *I'll deal with that idiot Omaeda later* she thought furiously.

A few moments later the three men stood in front of a sleepy looking Yoruichi. The purple haired lady was reading a news paper, while sitting behind Soifon's desk. She brightened up the moment she saw them.

"Aren't you guys just the hottest." She declared with a wink.

"Yoruichi." Byakuya started, fixing his old friend with a cold gaze. "What is going on?" once again the Kuchiki heir cut to the chase.

"Oh, nothing really." She said happily. "I've just been chilling around here." She finished with a sly smile.

Byakuya wasn't impressed. "You know what I'm talking about, Shihouin." He hissed.

Her smile only widened. "Of course I do."

"Then tell us." Renji pleaded. "Why the hell are those people after us?"

"It's simple Abarai fukutaicho, It's because of what I just said."

The three men just stared at her.

She sighed.

"You guys are the hottest." She said simply, as if talking to children.

"I'm not sure I comprehend that." Byakuya stated monotonously.

"Of course you don't." the cat like lady stated matter of factly.

"I need to know what brought this on." The noble said exasperated with her condescending behavior. Needless to say, he didn't really appreciate it when people looked down on him. (Not that it ever happened)

"Oh, now that's a good question." She sang, getting to her feet and handing Byakuya the news paper she was reading.

He instantly recognized it as that stupid; "Siereitei Today", a news paper that has been established a few months ago and has enjoyed high circulation. However, Byakuya judged it as rather uncouth from the very beginning. This is because; it normally ran misleading articles. Moreover, it was rather exaggerated and geared towards publishing sensational news, even if said news was inaccurate or flat out lies.

He eyed the paper disgustedly for a second, before something grabbed his attention, causing his eyes to go wide.

Renji and Itachi; who were attempting to catch a glimpse from over Byakuya's shoulder, also appeared to be frozen in their places. Renji stared agape.

The front page of the sensational news letter showed two pictures in perfect juxtaposition with one another.

The one on the right featured Itachi with his arm around Renji's shoulders, while Renji rested his head on the Uchiha's chest.

The other picture featured Byakuya hugging the Uchiha from behind. The two men were shirtless and sweaty.

The caption read, ad verbatim:

"_Kuchiki Byakuya's new lover 'Uchiha Itachi' appears to be involved with none other than Kuchiki's lieutenant, in what heralds in a lot of problems, for the normally serene sixth squad. Tune in to our next issue, as we shed some light on the ongoing captain-lieutenant battle for the Uchiha's affections. You gotta admit; the man is worth it." _

Byakuya's Reiatsu instantaneously flared up. Behind him Renji's eyes widened and all color drained from his face. Itachi on the other hand was regarding Byakuya with apparent interest.

Yoruichi smirked at her old friend.

"So what do you think Bya? Is it a great article or what?" she said, her smirk managing to manifest itself in her tone of voice.

"It's not true." Renji almost screamed. "H-He was just supporting me when I was drunk." He shouted pointing at the Uchiha. "And that was just a training session. They weren't hugging." He finished gesturing between his captain and the impassive Uchiha.

Yoruichi looked calmly on. Itachi had to admit, the woman was in fact strong, to look so calm while, having to endure Byakuya's obtrusive Reiatsu, as well as Renji's livid screaming.

"Who wrote this?" Byakuya asked steadily, his voice ice cold and boding of doom.

"I did." She said smoothly. The simplicity with which she uttered those words caused three pairs of eyes to go wide.

"YOU WHAT?" Renji screamed, reflexively taking a few steps towards the woman.

"Why?" Byakuya asked his eyebrows twitching in a rare show of emotion.

"I told you; you three are the hottest."

"That's not a good enough reason to contort the truth." Itachi reasoned calmly.

"You're right." She said a little bit defeated.

"But it sure is; a hot way of contorting the truth." She added with a wink. "Isn't it Bya kun?"

"Chire Senbonzakura." Came Byakuya's battle command. And just like that the entire room was engulfed with deadly pink blades.

The petals devoured everything in their path, effectively destroying Soifon's office. When the petals cleared, however, there was no sign of the purple haired ex-captain. She was gone just like that.

Byakuya looked livid.

"Where is she?" Renji asked in confusion.

"I'm convinced she transformed into a cat and ran away." Itachi said rather confused. "Is that possible?" Itachi questioned, a little baffled by what he just saw the woman do.

"It's an ability of hers." Byakuya explained. "She has probably left Seireitei by now." He said, now back to his monotone.

"But Taicho, we need to get her back for this."

"We will." Byakuya said and it sounded a lot like a vow. He then turned around and left the now obliterated office. *That's Soifon's punishment for lying to my face.* Byakuya rationed.

**A few moments later at the Kuchiki Estate. **

Three men sat calmly sipping their tea.

"What are we going to do about this?" Renji questioned.

"Nothing, we'll wait it out."

"But Taicho those women will devour us alive." He declared.

"I don't grasp their motivation." Byakuya wondered.

Itachi nodded. "It is like they would love it, if we were in fact lovers." He said bluntly.

"Then maybe we should give them what they want and then they would leave us alone." Renji suggested, his infatuation taking hold of his reasoning capabilities.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya questioned impassively.

"W-Well… I… ah, you know…" was all he could say.

"So you suggest; we just go out there and declare that we have a relationship to the whole world, just to get them to stop chasing after us." Byakuya surmised in monotone.

"WHAT?"

Came a startled cry from the doorway. Rukia has just walked in to hear her brother's final statement. His monotone effectively obliterated every trace of sarcasm from his statement. Accordingly, it sounded to his sister like she just heard her brother confess. She had spent the entire day in bed, and when she finally got out and heard the rumors, she fervently denied them. She then rushed back home to her brother, to calm him down. What she didn't expect was to hear him confess to having a relationship with the Uchiha.

She then looked around to find Renji sitting there. *Does that mean, they have an open relationship?* she wondered. *the three of them?* she added freaking out.

"Rukia." Byakuya called out to his sister.

However, the girl just ran away, in lieu of the fact that this was too much. Not how offensive that was, but rather how utterly hot, she found all of this. She just couldn't take it and darted out running.

**On a completely different note; don't you just love the way Byakuya sounds when he says "Chire Senbonzakura" It's just soo damn sexy. Or is it that I'm too damn obsessed? Oh well :D **

**Keep on reading… and don't forget to Review. **


	11. A New Love

**A New Love**

Byakuya sat on his porch overlooking his front garden. He was adamant on recovering from the day he just had. So he opted to take refuge in his own little haven. Filled with nothing but, his beloved Sakura trees, his back garden was his personal sanctuary. So he sat there, and for once he allowed himself some leeway, as he opted out of his normal stiff posture and into a more relaxed one. The noble draped his legs over the side of the porch, his feet almost touched the ground and he could feel the cold grass against his toes. Byakuya closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards and breathing in the comforting scent of Sakura petals. After a long moment, he opened his eyes and proceeded to regard the petals as they drifted away in the wind.

If he wasn't as well bred as he was, the noble would have sighed, as he felt almost every bone in his body relax. This was a rough day even for someone like him. So, for now, he was just glad to sit here in his sleeping Hakama and let his unbound hair flutter lazily in the gentle breathe.

In a few seconds, Byakuya's sharp hearing picked up on some footsteps. The owner of said footsteps was coming straight towards him. Byakuya considered, adjusting his position, and taking on his formal noble pose, but for once he was too exhausted to do so. Not to mention that; he recognized those footsteps. And for some reason, unbeknownst to himself, he didn't mind being a little less formal with the owner of said footsteps.

Itachi stepped onto the porch, and stood there for a second. He was sure that; Byakuya knew he was there, but he couldn't help but stare at the man; for something about him drew his attention. He couldn't see his entire face, but the part he could see was perfectly immersed in moon light, giving him the air of an angel. The man's hair was free for once and it was fluttering freely around him. Something about him was different though, Itachi thought. The way he was leaning backwards, the way his head was tilted a little upwards, *He just seems so relaxed.* Itachi remarked. And for a few minutes he just stood there looking at the man. He then berated himself for his bizarre actions, forcing his unwilling eyes to look away from the noble and at the trees, as he made his way over and sat next to him.

Byakuya didn't look up. It just seemed natural for Itachi to be there. As every day for the last week, they have done just that. One of them would go out and sit on the porch, and the other would silently follow. It seemed as if it were some sort of an unspoken agreement between them. So they'd just sit there in silence. And even though this was Byakuya's personal haven for years, he found himself surprisingly willing to share it. He also came to enjoy the companionable silence they shared every night.

But today Itachi had questions, since the hectic events of the day edged him to inquire.

"You seemed upset today." Itachi remarked. "I didn't see you that way before."

Byakuya didn't answer, yet he looked at the Uchiha for a second before looking away.

Itachi pushed on in a serene voice. "Why was that?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, edging the Uchiha to elaborate.

"Why were you that upset with those rumors?"

After a moment of silence Byakuya replied.

"I'm a noble; I can't have rumors like that spreading about me." He paused looking at his guest. "I don't expect you to understand the demands of noble families, but…." He trailed off as a smile touched the Uchiha's lips.

Byakuya looked at him questionably.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something that I have blocked out a very long ago."

Byakuya's eyes bored into his, edging him to continue.

"It's just that; a long time ago; I too was a part of a noble family. A noble clan, that is." Itachi said solemnly. His voice was as composed as ever but his eyes were sad.

*So sad.* Byakuya remarked, as he was reminded of the way Itachi looked that day, when his younger brother was calling his name. *Why is he that sad?" Byakuya inquired as he felt a wave of emotion run through him, for the very first time, in a very long time. He struggled to identify the culprit emotion that has so defiantly broken through his firmly erected stoic shield. It was sadness as well. He wanted to comfort the man in front of him. Byakuya chastised himself, for those thoughts.

"So, you are familiar with the ways of nobility?" The noble inquired.

Itachi didn't answer for a long moment; he looked so deep in thought. However, after a while, he looked at Byakuya and spoke in the same sorrow laced voice as before.

"Yes, I think I am." He replied simply, trying to sound as impassive as ever, but failing miserably at it. Itachi then struggled to change the subject, "So, your family desn't want you to go for guys huh?" he questioned, hoping that Byakuya would pick up on his cue and let the conversation run in the other direction.

The raven haired Kuchiki did.

"I suppose it would be frowned upon." Byakuya thought for a second. "They always find my choices questionable."

"Yes, I heard." Itachi said simply.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"During the evening I spent with the Shinigami women's association, they discussed that. They said you had a wife and that you defied your family to marry her. I believe they called you 'Romantic' for it."

Byakuya looked thoughtful.

"I see."

"You must have loved her dearly." Itachi stated.

"I did."

"What happened to make you two split?"

"We didn't." Byakuya posed fixing Itachi under his gaze. His normally ice cold gaze was now starting to melt in front of the Uchiha's eyes. Said Uchiha was dumb-folded by the intensity of the noble's meaningful look. "She passed away."

"I'm sorry." Itachi said earnestly.

"Don't be. It was a very long time ago."

"You don't seem to be over the past."

Byakuya paused for a second.

"It's hard to forget."

"You shouldn't try to. The past will always be a part of our present." Itachi said meaningfully.

Byakuya paused for a second. And Itachi could tell that he was deep in thought. The expression on his face was no longer relaxed.

"Byakuya." He said simply, opting to drop all the formalities, in favor of making sure his companion was Ok.

Byakuya turned to the man sitting next to him. Somehow, the way he just said his name, made him feel like he has just come to life. He wanted him to call him again, to say it again.

"Are you Ok?" The Uchiha inquired; concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." Byakuya stated. "It's just that; I have never talked about this to anyone before."

"You never talked about her death to anyone?"

"No."

"That's a very heavy burden to shoulder, by yourself."

"But I must."

Itachi looked at Byakuya meaningfully. His eyes were full of emotion, Byakuya couldn't even begin to explain, how they looked. For a second, the Uchiha looked bewildered. Then his expression turned to that of determination and then he spoke.

"I don't think you should carry it by yourself anymore." Itachi whispered, eyes not leaving Byakuya's for a second. Byakuya didn't look away, he didn't want to. He found comfort in those Onyx orbs. And so did Itachi, he just wanted to stare into Byakuya's eyes forever, in hopes of comforting him.

However, both men caught themselves in time and they started to tear their eyes away from each other's. Itachi got to his feet.

"Good night, Byakuya." He said softly and Byakuya's heart raced.

*Maybe I don't have to be alone.* he thought.

"Not anymore."

**Ah, man, I love these two. They are too similar, too sad. I didn't wanna go into Itachi's story just yet. But Byakuya will soon learn about it. It just saddens me how tragic the Uchiha's life has been : ( **

**But now he's gonna have a strong lover to comfort him ;) **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. It's the first romantic chapter I write for this story, and I need to know if it's ok, cuz I'll be making it more and more romantic as we proceed. So please Review. **


	12. A Rhythm

**Guys thank you so much for Reviewing. This is the first time this story gets that many reviews. I'm more than thrilled about it. You guys are a great inspiration. I love You all so much. **

**Now this chapter has only one line of speech. It's like a big story, I hope you like it ;)**

**A Rhythm**

A routine was developing. The once rogue ninja wasn't really familiar with having a routine. This could be chalked down to; years and years of being constantly battle ready, constantly on the move, and constantly willing to die, that; he never indulged in having a constant rhythm to his life. But now he had a routine, and somehow, as farfetched as it might seem; the Uchiha loved it.

He couldn't really think back to the last time his life appeared to be so peaceful. Being peaceful was something he always deemed himself as unworthy of. Accordingly, he never opted to seek peace. He accepted, being labeled as a criminal, even though he was a hero. He accepted being called a scoundrel, even though he was a savior. And he accepted being called a horrible brother, even though he was willing to give up his life for his brother.

And so he did. He died, and for some reason, that made him feel like he paid some of his debt. He wasn't even close to being free or to letting go. But at least some of the weight has been lifted, and some peace seeped right into his life, as he allowed it to stabilize and adopt a constant Rhythm.

His Rhythm was neither exciting nor elaborate, but that's what he loved about it. Each day he would wake up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. He was always greeted by Renji's complaints about how; inhumane it was for anyone to have to wake up that early. He would then proceed to have breakfast with said lieutenant and his captain. Said man was very intriguing to Itachi. As his silence always spoke to him and he always enjoyed sitting in companionable silence with him, much more than he enjoyed anything else. Even more than he enjoyed tormenting Renji (which he thoroughly enjoyed).

The silence they had was almost cathartic; a silence where two people could feel each other's presence and appreciate the other for what he was. It was almost a bonding experience for the two stoic men. This was ever so annoying to the normally chatty lieutenant, and it caused him to squirm even more (much to Itachi's amusement). After breakfast, the three men would make their way to squad six.

The first thing they did in the morning was train. Byakuya made sure that Renji keeps his distance, while he and Itachi sparred. So for the first three hours of everyday, the Uchiha and the Kuchiki heirs would spar. They would fight mercilessly and ferociously, a fight that would have Zaraki drooling for action, if he were to witness it.

They had an unspoken rivalry, each of them wanted to prove to the other that he was stronger, better, faster and even more knowledgeable. None of them was willing to let up, no matter what. They were rivals, but never enemies, as a huge part of why they fought so ferociously, was to impress the other and gain his respect. Itachi did respect the noble, and for once he found himself thinking that; Byakuya was a man that he might actually enjoy fighting alongside.

After training they would proceed to go to the office. Where they would change and take a shower (AKA the highlight of Renji's day.) and then proceed to work. Itachi has learned to do paper work and now he assists Renji with his work. He didn't particularly enjoy the boring task, but its plainness was a refreshing contrast to the life he once lived.

Itachi has gone on a few missions with the squad. He was asked to slay hollows. A task that; proved to be very easy, even though it was rather bizarre for the Uchiha.

After a day of either paper work or hollow slaying, Byakuya would excuse himself. He normally had captain's meetings.

This would leave Itachi and Renji to themselves. The red head normally insisted on dragging the raven with him to the bar. In the beginning; Itachi had his reservations. However, as time passed he got used to the new activity and he grew to enjoy the company.

Well, not everyone's company of course. As he found Matsumoto to be overly flirtatious, she kept trying to flash him and when he refused, she would proceed to sulk the entire night. He also found Kira rather bland. He did however, like Hisagi. Despite a little weakness that he seemed to have for Matsumoto's breasts, Hisagi was rather poised and polite. And Itachi could tell that he has in fact had a rough life.

He enjoyed talking to the man and Hisagi seemed to enjoy the Uchiha's company to no end. This caused Renji to become a little annoyed with his fellow lieutenant. Matsumoto also, starred daggers at the unsuspecting man. Even Kuchiki Taicho appeared to begrudge the slightly perverted lieutenant.

Itachi also liked hanging out with the one and only squad eight captain; shunsui kyoraku. For a while he wasn't sure why he enjoyed the man's company. However, it soon became apparent to him, that Shunsui reminded him of a certain Sennin that he was particularly fond of as a child. He was just like Jiraiya.

After a spending sometime at the bar, Itachi would support a drunken Renji back home, after successfully managing to evade Matsumoto's attempts at getting him to spend the night with her. He also had to escape Kyoraku's daily speech on; why Itachi should in fact sleep with the busty lieutenant.

"You are so lucky." Was Kyoraku's constant remark to the Uchiha.

When Itachi arrives at the Kuchiki estate, he normally proceeds to put the drunken lieutenant in his bed. More than a few times, Renji has attempted to pull the Uchiha in bed with him. However, during those attempts, the Kuchiki heir somehow manages to materialize inside the room and proceeds to scare Renji into letting go of the rather bemused Uchiha.

Afterwards, both lord Kuchiki and his guest would proceed to have dinner together. Sometimes, they are joined by Rukia. But for the most part, they dined alone as Rukia was almost always assigned to missions in the real world.

Dinner was a rather peaceful experience for the two men. And to the unbridled shock of all those who work in the Kuchiki house hold, they normally witnessed their lord conversing with his guest. They would talk about anything, and when they didn't talk, they'd just sit in peace enjoying each other's company.

After dinner the two raven haired men would sit on the porch and have tea. They'd sit there for hours, in silence. And this was the time when Itachi felt most at peace. It was as if Byakuya's presence always managed to soothe him and knock him right out of any unpleasant mood; that might have crept onto him. And so they sat, for hours on end, not talking and not even looking at each other, but both aware of nothing, but each other's presence.

When Itachi got cold one night, he pondered whether or not he should go inside and get a jacket or something. However, somehow the Kuchiki heir picked up on that. And without a word he got up and took off his captain's Haiori, only to place it gently across Itachi's broad shoulders. Itachi looked up at him serenely and gave him an honest smile. The Kuchiki lord met said smile with one of his own, before sitting back down.

Byakuya didn't second guess himself after so easily shedding his esteemed Haiori. He just felt like it was normal and he didn't really mind. If anything, he thought that; it rather suited the Uchiha.

Then he proceeded to think that Itachi looked rather nice in his clothing. But this was the thought that Byakuya berated himself over. He chastised himself for thinking that, before he once more surrendered to the serenity of his surroundings and the Uchiha's soothing Reiatsu, which seemed to envelop him, every time he was around.

After a few peaceful hours, the two men would say their good nights. Their eyes would find each other and they would somehow feel like time has frozen. But, they'd soon recover their normal poise and move towards their respective rooms. A smile is always there, not on their lips, God no, they were way too impassive to wear a smile, but, a smile would always be there on the inside, as they felt nothing but bliss.

Days passed and the Uchiha remained true to his routine. He enjoyed the place, the job and the people. But he knew full well, that he had one goal and one goal only. To save Sasuke, even if it means losing everything he has here and being thrown to the depths of hell.

"Itachi." Byakuya addressed him simply, after a training session. "I think you're ready for a mission in the human world. We depart tomorrow."

**Most likely, the next chapter will have Itachi's little blunder. I might include a few funny scenes first, cuz after this mission things are gonna get a little serious. I miss the comedy, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do (Talk about a redundant sentence). Anyway, if you want some humor in the next chapter, let me know. If not, then we shall proceed with the plot (I just Rhymed :P) **

**Please Review :D **


	13. Escape

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I've recently gone back to school and I have taken procrastination to a whole new level. Yaaay me. **

**Anyway, as requested by my lovely readers; this chapter is a humorous one. I have pushed Iatchi's mistake to the next chapter. **

**Mmm, Guys please Review, otherwise my procrastination will take hold of me. **

**Escape**

Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki clan, captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13th and all around the most composed man to ever tread foot in Seireitei, was having a very hard time maintaining his composure.

After being assigned on a simple recon mission to the human world and a moment before he left alongside Itachi and his Lieutenant, he was surprised to find out that; his squad was not the only one assigned to said mission.

Apparently, unusual hollow activity has been spotted in the same area Byakuya and his men were supposed to investigate. Accordingly, Squads 9 and 10 were also ordered to tag along.

This would have been just fine under normal circumstances. However, having squad 10 on board meant; having to put up with the ever so exuberant Rangiku Matsumoto. Even more unsettling were; her constant fights with her captain.

This was but the tip of the iceberg for the impassive man. This is because; he had to work directly with one, Urahara Kisuke and to the noble, the man was just a menace.

Currently, Byakuya was standing in the unusually large clearing that; somehow exists in the shop owner's basement. Kisuke was lecturing him and his companions on the uprising rates of hollow activity and how Ichigo has been doing his best combating them. Apparently, their mission was to investigate the reasons behind this increase.

Before, this would have been chalked down to the presence of very strong spiritual powers in the area and the Gotei 13th wouldn't have spared a second glance at the augmenting hollow activity. However, after the Aizen incident, So-Taicho wasn't taking any chances.

*No chances at all.* Kisuke wondered in awe, as he regarded the people standing before him. Kuchiki Byakuya alone would have been more than enough to get the job done. However, So-Taicho has proceeded to send said man alongside; Renji, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, acting captain of the ninth division: Hisagi shuuhi, as well as a new Shinigami who appeared to possess a huge amount of Reiatsu. *Talk about playing it safe.* the hat clad man marveled, as he hid a smile behind his fan.

"Of course I would have loved to have you guys stay in my house; however, as you can see I have no vacancy for all of you."

"That is understandable." Byakuya said considerately. "We are planning on staying at a hotel. However, you are required to provide us with Gigai as well as information on what we are dealing with." The noble remarked.

"But of course." The smooth talking man assured. "However, do you really think something is going on here?"

"Probably not." Toshiro weighed in. He himself found sending this many seated officers to be a waste of time and effort. "However, we are yet to investigate." He rationed.

"I see." The man said apprehensively. "Fine then, shall we go upstairs and get you all fitted for your Gigai." He offered cheerfully.

**A Few Hours later: **

Itachi sat comfortably in a chair situated in the giant hotel suite. In front of him sat both Renji and Hisagi, they were both playing video games. Matsumoto on the other hand; had plopped herself on one of the beds and was fast asleep. On the far side of the suite, both captains stood discussing what to do next.

"Say, Itachi." Renji started without looking up from the game. "This world is pretty different from the one you lived in isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Different?" Shuuhi questioned.

"Indeed." Itachi remarked solemnly. "This world is rather bizarre, with all the technology and the ruckus."

"I take it your world was much more serene, hah?"

"Are you kidding?" the red head took it upon himself to answer. "His world was filled with Ninja, Bloody Ninja man." He said dramatically.

Hisagi smirked.

"Well, I kinda picked up on that when I met Itachi-San." He teased.

"Oh, shut it Shuuhi don't you pretend that ninja are normal." Renji said, pausing the game they were playing.

Itachi raised a threatening eyebrow.

"What's wrong with ninja?" the Ex-Shinobi questioned.

And before Renji could dig himself any deeper, Byakuya stepped in with an announcement.

"We'll divide into teams of three and proceed to scout out anything unusual around this town." He paused looking around the room. "Itachi, Renji, You're with me, put on your Gigai."

After a few hours of looking for any signs of anything unusual, the search teams returned to the hotel. Byakuya, Itachi, Toshiro and Shuuhi sat on the porch meticulously sipping some tea. On the other hand Rangiki and Renji were in the kitchen. The red head watched as the strawberry blonde searched frantically for a bottle of wine.

"I swear I saw it somewhere around here." She said shuffling around a few bottles.

"Give it up Ran, you already drank all there is to drink."

"Don't say that." She hissed. "There must be some more around here."

After a few minutes of intense shuffling, the woman finally gave up and turned to her companion with a questioning gaze.

"So, Renji, what's it like being around those two all the time?" she questioned getting directly to her point.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about, Abarai." She reprimanded. "They're way too hot, how do you do it?"

"Just give it a break Matsumoto." He said evenly. "I'm not as attracted to them as you are." He said haughtily.

"Of course you are." She said matter of factly. "Any living being must be attracted to them. It's just unfair how hot those two are." She said miserably. "But I'm not giving up, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Renji asked his tipsy friend.

"I mean that; I might have absolutely no chance with captain Kuchiki, but I can still have Itachi."

"What?"

The woman just smirked seductively.

"Listen Ran you can't get to the man. He's as much of an ice prince as my captain is."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked ominously.

"No, No it's not." He said quickly trying to prevent any unnecessary damage.

"I can get him Renji, all I have to do is turn the heat on a little and he'll cave."

"I doubt that."

"Fine then, I'll show you." She said rushing out of the kitchen.

Renji ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing Ran? You're drunk."

She smirked up at him before yanking her arm easily out of his iron grip. She then proceeded to diligently walk into the balcony; she located her target and walked up to him. The man gave the bodacious woman that was suddenly standing above him, a questioning look. But before he could register what was happening, she plopped herself in his lab and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Matsumoto!" came her captain's incredulous snarl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I'm hugging Itachi-Kun. You like that Itachi-Kun, don't you?" she breathed seductively in his ear.

The room was silent for a second, before Hitsugaya found his voice again.

"You idiot." He growled in exasperation. "This is not even Itachi." He yelled.

Matsumoto was taken aback for a second, before she pulled back and looked at the man she was so elegantly seated above. Her yes went wide.

Matsumoto's eyes then found the real Itachi who was bemusedly regarding the whole scene unfold.

And it was then that; Matsumoto realized that she has so confidently crawled into Kuchiki Taicho's lap, before proceeding to call him Itachi and ask him if he liked it. She blanched.

"Remove yourself." He said impassively.

She instantaneously shot up to a standing position, before flash stepping to God knows where. *I'm never going back.* she thought as she sped off.

**A Few hours later:**

After the Matsumoto incident, Byakuya decided to go on another recon tour around the city. And for some reason he insisted on taking Itachi with him. While Renji tagged along with Shuuhi and Hitsugaya Taicho, as Rangiku was still missing (hiding with every intention to remain hidden).

After two hours of doing particularly nothing, Itachi decided to speak up.

"Are recon missions normally that eventless?"

"Most of the time." Byakuya replied evenly.

"So, what now?"

"We head back to Urahara's, I need to get some soul candy from him and then we call it a day."

Itachi nodded. He has been debriefed on what soul candy was a while ago and he was interested to see it in action. The two then proceeded to flash step over to Urahara's shop.

"I am such a lucky man." The shop owner declared, as he showed the two men in. "I have had the honor of having you here twice in one day." He cooed.

"I need soul candy." Byakuya said bluntly.

"Of course." The shop owner said sweetly, before he eyed Itachi meaningfully. "You must be Uchiha-San. I have heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"But, of course." He sang.

"How so?" Byakuya questioned suspiciously.

The man looked between Itachi and Byakuya, before saying: "A lot of the Seireitei's publications make their way over to my shop."

Byakuya and Itachi exchanged a meaningful look.

"You know that; those were mere lies published by Yoruichi." Byakuya retorted.

"They were?" the man questioned in fake surprise.

Byakuya just glared at him.

"My, My." The blonde exclaimed. "Well then, Kuchiki Taicho, how about you come with me to pick your candy?" He said in a voice reminiscent of a pedophile offering a child candy. Byakuya ignored this thought and proceeded to follow the man out of the room.

Itachi on the other hand, sat himself down on one of the chairs.

A few minutes later, the Uchiha watched as a very familiar cat regally made its way towards him. The feline then jumped up and sat herself on his lap.

Itachi looked at the creature questionably. But he didn't have much time to react, as Byakuya appeared in the doorway.

The cat looked down its nose at the Kuchiki heir, a look of challenge etched on its features, as she firmly held its position in Itachi's lap.

Byakuya on the other hand, didn't give it a second thought. He launched himself forwards, across the room.

And just when he was about to reach the Uchiha, the black cat jumped on said man's shoulders. Byakuya on the other hand, was too focused on the cat's actions that he forgot to stop and ended up running straight into the still seated Uchiha.

The cat or dare I say Yoruichi stood in the window eyeing the two men with a look of pure victory. The impact caused the two men to fall to the floor. Byakuya was sprawled on top of an effectively pinned down Itachi. The moment they hit the ground their eyes met and they were frozen.

For a while they remained like that, only to be snapped out of whatever thoughts they were having by Yoruichi's cat voice.

"Looks like I was right after all." The cat declared. "Now pay up Kisuke." She gestured to the smirking man who appeared in the door frame.

The two men who were entangled on the floor, looked around the room, and Yoruichi could have sworn that for the first time in centuries, she saw a light pink tinge the cheeks of the Kuchiki heir. However, this tinge could have easily been an illusion, since it was gone in a mere second.

A second later Byakuya was on his feet, he extended a hand and Itachi took it getting to his feet.

Byakuya made for the cat, but it looked like she took his momentary distraction as an opportunity to escape.

The two men then silently walked out of the shop. Both of them having but one thought on their minds: *Why is my heart beating so fast?*

**A few days later:**

The mission has proceeded as uneventfully as it started. They had to continuously keep an eye on the streets and make sure that nothing was going on. And aside from the few hollows now and then, nothing of the essence was going on.

Today was the day they leave. They were scheduled to wake up at 5am.

"Where is Itachi?" Byakuya asked Renji, as he couldn't detect the Uchiha's Reiatsu.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, Taicho. He's not in his room and he's not anywhere around here." Renji said worriedly.

His captain closed his eyes, in an attempt to detect the Itachi's Reiatsu and his suspicions were confirmed. The man was gone.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought I'd better have the comedy in one chapter and the action in the next. **

**Next chapter is entitled: "why?"**

**Now, where do you think Itachi is? What's the mistake? **

**It's pretty easy if you think about it. **

**Also I was kinda wondering when I was writing this one. If Itachi and Bya got together who'd be on top? ; ) Any thoughts? **

**Reviews? **


	14. Why? Itachi's Story

**Alright then; I've asked you to guess what Itachi's mistake is and only two people guessed it right; "****Chibi-Onee-chan**** and ****27Steve****", you guys rock ;) I bow before your marvelous psychic powers :D**

**And many thanks to "****J.J psycho**** and ****Oketsu no Tenshi****" for trying to figure it out and for your amazing Reviews. I love you guys so much for keeping me motivated. **

**And for those of you who didn't review, SHAME ON YOU. You know I need motivation so please Review this time and you'll get virtual cookies and my undying love and gratitude.**

**Now, for one final note; we've reached a common consensus that Byakuya would be on top ;) who knew :D **

**Now on with the chapter, and I have to warn you that: **

**This, By far was the hardest chapter I ever had to write.**

**Why? Itachi's Story**

He raced frantically through town. For the very first time in his life, he has lost control. Not only has he lost his charge; the man who So-Taicho asked him to safeguard, but he also didn't expect this. He didn't expect him to just up and leave. He trusted him, an emotion which Byakuya had never experienced before. Consequently, he was consumed with rage. He was angry with himself, more than he was angry with the Uchiha. So, now he needed to find him and to put the man in his place.

He searched every possible location. He attempted to follow the man's Reiatsu, but to no avail. And just when the Kuchiki heir was about to report the incident to So-Taicho, he felt something; a Senki gate has just been opened at the other side of town. The location of the gate was peculiar, since the only people who could open a gate were his team and Kisuke and none of those people were even close to the location of the newly formed gate.

Byakuya raced forwards. He knew he had to make it there on time, or there will be hell to pay. He ran like he has never run before, not even when he was in a heated race with the Goddess of flash, has he run that fast.

And in no time he was there. His eyes rested on the other man.

This was it for the other man. It was but a step away. Just one step and he would be there again. This time he had a human body. This time he looked like himself and he could talk to the only person he wished to talk to. He could save him; he could redeem himself and prostate himself at his feat. This is it, He has went to great lengths, but now he has done it, *It's but a step away.*.

However, before he could take that step he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand wasn't firm gripping onto him, but the intensity of its owner's aura froze him mid-step.

"Uchiha." Came Byakuya's ice cold tone. "Step back."

And just like that he was pulled back. He knew it was useless. If Byakuya knew, then they all knew. And he would for sure be stopped before he could reach his target. He would be dragged back, before he could snap him back to his senses.

The gate was closed easily, and Itachi could just imagine what it would have been like had he taken this one step through it. Had he seen his world again.

Byakuya then turned on his heal and faced the solemn man. His gaze was as cold as Itachi has ever seen it. But he knew full well that the impassiveness that Byakuya was trying so hard to convey, was nothing but an attempt at hiding the depth of his feelings. Byakuya was angry and disappointed, this much was clear to the Uchiha.

"You have attempted to escape, after having vowed loyalty to the soul society." Byakuya intoned. "Your actions will have grave repercussions and I will make sure you can no longer become a Shinigami, a title that you are most unworthy of." And on that monotone Byakuya turned and left. Itachi followed, not a word spoken, not that he wanted to speak. He was so preoccupied by how close he had gotten, that he just couldn't care much for what was to become of him.

The two rejoined the group and Byakuya didn't say a word to anyone. He has made his mind. He was going to inform So-Taicho of what happened the moment he arrived in Seireitei.

The group was silent, even when Renji inquired about what had happened and about the Uchiha's mysterious disappearance, he got no answer. But the gloomy air that dominated the two stoic men was rather disturbing. It was the air that filled the heart with misery, an air that bodes of an upcoming storm.

When they arrived they went straight to the office. Renji was dismissed, and the two men faced each other.

"Before I inform So-Taicho of what has happened, I am required to investigate your reasons for the betrayal."

"My reasons don't concern you." Itachi spoke in a detached tone.

Byakuya eyed him lividly.

"You do realize that; you will be executed for your betrayal, don't you?"

"I'm already dead. Even when I was alive I was dead. If I have to die again, then so be it."

Those words, spoken in an impassive voice, as if they meant nothing, as if they carried no weight, they snapped Byakuya out of his rage. And now he could actually see the man standing before him. He recognized the sadness, the pain. A pain that he was familiar with, a pain that gripped at your heart, so that your very soul is rendered unrecognizable. A pain that was brought on by helplessness and guilt, a pain that makes death a refuge rather than a dreaded foe, this pain was Itachi's companion, and Byakuya knew it.

Byakuya paused as he regarded the man before him. He never paused before, as he always followed the rules, subjugating any human emotions to said rules. But this time he couldn't, this pain was just too much for him to dismiss and just look the other way.

"Itachi." Byakuya spoke, but this time his voice carried concern and empathy. His single word seemed to grab Itachi's attention and make him look up, and for an instant there, he felt a feeling other than the one that consumed him, the one of plummeting down an endless pit of despair.

"Where were you going?" Byakuya asked.

Itachi paused, resigning himself to what he was about to do. Making peace with the fact that; he was about to tell the story that; haunted his every waking second and dominated his dreams, the one story he never divulged before, and never wished to hear.

"I was going back to Konoha." He said evenly. He then drew in a deep tortured breathe, his features growing dark. "I need to save my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, he is about to help an evil man destroy our country. The very place we were raised in, the very place I vowed to protect." Itachi's words were now mere whispers, laden with excruciating pain, but he kept his face impassive and his eyes trained on the wall behind Byakuya.

"If your brother is such an evil doer, then is he really worthy of your concern?" Byakuya rationed.

"You do NOT understand." Itachi said matter of factly. "It is I, who has made him this way. It is all, my fault."

Byakuya was about to question Itachi about why he thinks it was his fault. But the Kuchiki heir stopped once he saw a tortured gleam in the normally stoic man's eyes. For a few moments Itachi remained frozen, deep in his own thoughts, but then he pushed on.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. It is not for you are the captain and I the subordinate, for this has never been the case." He paused fixing the Kuchiki heir under his intense gaze. "I want to tell you this. I need you to know."

"Then tell me." Byakuya breathed.

Itachi looked solemn for a second and then he nodded.

"I have once told you that I was part of a noble clan. The Uchiha clan was a powerful one, and I was their trusted heir. I had fulfilled their every wish and surpassed their every expectation. But I was by no means what they wanted, for I have seen the truth."

Itachi paused for a while and Byakuya just watched him.

"By the time I was four years old, I had known death and pain. I have seen war and blood and I hated it. Far from being an impassive killer, I detested wars and I vowed to fight to keep them at bay. I didn't want to witness the overwhelming fear in my brother's eyes once more. I didn't want to see the devastating grief in the eyes of those around me and I never wanted to see the destruction strike down and eliminate all signs of life."

He looked at Byakuya dead in the eyes.

"But this was but a dream for me, for I had to be the one to bring about death and destruction. I was a member of Anbu; an organization which worked directly with the leadership of Konoha. My position was meant to assist the Uchiha clan, as they were planning a coup. They wanted to take over Konoha. And I was to supply them with the necessary information to do so. I was their spy, their tool for starting the war."

Byakuya's eyes went wide.

"But I couldn't, I couldn't do it, I couldn't be the one to initiate the pain. So I went to the Hokage and with his help I became Konoha's spy. He was attempting to reach a peaceful settlement. He was trying to reconcile both sides and have them solve their problems without shedding innocent blood. But those who worked with him were scared. They wanted to put a speedy and solid proof end to this conundrum. And I was beginning to raise many suspicions among my clan. I spoke up and I was unjustly accused of killing my best friend. So the elders had to move fast, before my position in the Uchiha clan became obsolete."

Itachi paused again, as his legendary stoic demeanor was starting to dissipate. Byakuya felt the urge to comfort him, he just wanted to hold him, but he settled for watching on and trying to soothe him through his warm glance and the caring feel that now seeped through his Reiatsu. Itachi knew what Byakuya was doing and he pushed on.

"They ordered me to kill them. They asked me to assassinate my entire clan." he paused, inhaling loudly. "At that time I ran into a man. He was; an evil ancestor of the Uchiha clan; Uchiha Madara. Said man wanted to get revenge on the country by starting a war. Moreover, he wanted to get back at the Uchiha's for something that they have once done. So in exchange for not destroying Konoha, I promised him to eliminate all traces of my clan."

Itachi paused dropping his gaze to the floor. His hands balled into tight fists, that, Byakuya thought he might bleed.

"And so I did." He whispered, now mustering all his will power to readopt his composed façade. "I killed them, each last one of them, except for him. Except for my brother, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I killed my father, my mother, my friends and even the woman I loved, but I couldn't kill Sasuke, I couldn't even consider it."

Now all the facades were dropped. Even Byakuya's face was long since devoid of his infamous stoic expression, his eyes were warm and his body inched towards the other man, as if he wanted to protect him from his very memories.

"I told him I killed them for my own amusement." Itachi whispered. "I told him to come after me, to be strong and to kill me. I made sure he'd remain safe, and I lived my life waiting for him, I lived my life as a criminal, a murderer, waiting to give my life and power to my beloved brother. I wanted to meet him, to see him all grown up and powerful and I longed to have his face be the last thing I see in this life. And I died; I died with a smile on my face, knowing that he was powerful now, more powerful than any time before, knowing that he was going to restore our clan after killing his rotten brother, knowing that he would lead a happy life."

Byakuya moved so that he was by Itachi's side. His eyes were trained on him, Itachi raised his eyes to meet Byakuya's.

"But, he didn't lead a happy life. I gave my life to save my country and my brother. I lived with my guilt and shame, I lived with the mere intention of dying, a life that I wouldn't wish on my vilest of foes. But after I died, my brother was corrupted by said foe. Madara told Sasuke the truth about me. And my brother vowed to destroy my country and with it, he shall destroy himself."

Itachi paused, lowering his eyes to the ground. Byakuya, who has now reached the end of his tether, was no longer able to hold back. He reached a hand and put it on Itachi's shoulder, making the man face him. Once again his hand wasn't firm, but this time it wasn't a threatening one either. It was a reassuring touch, which caused Itachi to look up and meet Byakuya's grey orbs, now filled with warmth. The Uchiha paused for a second.

"I need to go back."

Byakuya's hand tightened on Itachi's shoulder. He took a step forwards so that he was mere inches away from the distraught Uchiha.

"You need to go back."

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, as it really was hard for me to write.**

**Now, excuse me while I go dry my tears. :( **


	15. Time to Go

**Time to Go**

For the very first time in his entire life, Byakuya didn't respect the protocol. He didn't go up to So-taicho and report and he didn't find himself testifying in front of central 46, before attending the man's execution. Instead he found himself standing in a room filled with vultures, by his side stood the man he just spared.

When I say vultures, I mean vultures, because to Byakuya that's exactly what the rest of the captains of the Gotei 13th seemed like at the moment.

"So, you're telling me that; in 3 months this man has mustered all Kido spells, as well as gained full control of his Reiatsu." The youngest captain questioned in awe.

"That is true." Byakuya intoned.

"So what you're saying is that; in three months he has managed to do what takes shinigami years to learn." Soifon questioned, for once taken aback.

"You are correct."

And the entire room was once again filled with fluttering vultures, who eyed the impassive man standing next to the squad six captain with greedy eyes. Byakuya had to close his eyes to prevent himself from glaring holes through them. *It is understandable though.* a rational voice spoke in his head. He knew that the Uchiha was in a sense: quite the catch for any squad. He had captain class Reiatsu after all and his attitude was that of a true warrior. However, Byakuya couldn't help but think that the captains could show more class about wanting the man on their squad.

"Kuchiki Taicho." The supreme commander of the Gotei 13th began. "Do you believe said man to be qualified for serving as a soldier for the Gotei 13th, is he a committed?"

"I do believe he is." Byakuya answered without missing a beat.

Itachi turned to look at him, his eyes unreadable. Byakuya simply ignored the Uchiha in favor of looking solemnly back at the commander general.

"Fine then, all what is left is for us to test his abilities." The old man said with finality.

A few moments later, all captains and vice captains were huddled around. They were perched on a high podium, overlooking a vast clearing. Their eyes were fixed on the two men who stood in the middle of said clearing. Uchiha Itachi stood there looking as impassive as ever, looking right back at him was none other than Ikkaku Madarame.

Said third seat was chosen to take on Itachi because of his superior fighting abilities, as well as mastery over Kido (he knew how to use it, even though he chose not to).

The fight began, as the captains looked on.

Madarme gave a manic laugh reminiscent of that of his captain, before charging at the Uchiha. Zaraki watched with gleaming eyes, as his third seat charged forwards. He was expecting the 'pretty boy' to just cave the moment his third seat's stick like Zanpakuto connected with him. However, he was surprised when the man just took out his sword and blocked the rampaging attack without having to move an inch.

The Uchiha then deflected ikkaku's sword with ease. Said man pulled backwards, as the captains started mumbling among themselves.

"Impressive." Komamura whispered to his lieutenant.

The Uchiha then activated his eyes, as he realized that his frantic opponent was coming back with an even more powerful attack. The Uchiha took to the air and started shunpooing around. Every time Ikkaku tries to strike him, Itachi would either parry or block with ease. It seemed like he could read through every attack, actually it seemed as if he expected the attacks, and it was soon evident to the onlookers that he did.

"He knows?" Shunsui asked Ukitake.

"Yes." Byakuya answered for his senpai. Said senpai turned to look at the Kuchiki heir, his eyes alight with curiosity. "His eyes enable him to always stay one step ahead of his opponent and you'll come to realize that; this is not the only advantage they give him." he said impassively and he could hear the murmurs that ensued from the crowd.

A frustrated third seat called for his bankai, after many failed attempts at harming the Uchiha. His Zanpakuto turned into a giant scythe like contraption with a flaming dragon in the middle. This time his strike came fast and powerful and it caught the Uchiha.

Zaraki smiled victoriously, expecting to see blood. However, there was none, as the Uchiha literally went 'poof'. He then appeared a moment later behind Ikkaku and delivered a powerful strike that sent the man reeling to the other end of the clearing.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku questioned as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Kage Bunshin." Itachi said by way of explanation. "You were battling my clone all this time."

Ikkaku grimaced and many eyes widened.

Itachi's spiritual pressure then increased magnanimously. He wasn't one to toy around in battle and now he decided to end said battle. Which is why he gathered up his Reiatsu in preparation to do so, said Reiatsu's obtrusive presence caught the attention of everyone, as it physically pressed down on their chests.

"Wow." Hisagi muttered at the intensity of the man's spiritual pressure. Renji has grown familiar to the amount of power the man possessed, so he just watched with a winning smile on his face.

The raven haired man then did a few hand signs, before his lilting tenor spelled out Ikkaku's doom. "Susanoo." He muttered, his eyes now filled with swirling red shapes.

A giant skeleton like formation emerged in the middle of the clearing. The seated officers watched in awe, as a three armed crimson monster that could easily rival Komaura's Bankai, took its final shape.

"W-what?"

"This is Susanoo, in its left arm it yields the Yata mirror, which reflects all attacks rendering them useless. In its right arm it hold the _Sakegari no Tachi, _an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade endowed with the ability to seal everything it pierces in the jar held by the third arm. If you get captured then you will spend eternity trapped in a gegutsu, which, put simply; is a phantom world of my creation." Itachi said monotonously.

Ikkaku instinctively took a step backwards, but the truth is that; the valiant fighter was doomed the moment he stepped foot in the clearing with the Uchiha. The legendary susanoo struck with its fabled Yasaka Magatama. And just like that; three swirling beams of Reiatsu bound together by a circular beam flashed their way towards the valiant man, who was promptly engulfed and thrown backwards.

Ikkaku fell unconscious on the spot and everyone just stared on, unable to believe what just happened.

*He just took out one of the most powerful seated officers, without even trying.* was the common consensus. However, before anyone could voice said thought, the one and only: Zaraki Kenpachi was right in front of the Uchiha, who has just ended his technique.

Zaraki was wearing a sadistic smile, filled with promises of pain.

"You're not just a pretty boy after all." The bigger man sang happily. "Now, I'll give you a real fight."

However, before Itachi could make up his mind on what to do, Byakuya was standing right by his side.

"Step back Zaraki." He said coldly. "The test is over."

"This is none of your fuckin business." Zaraki growled.

"I would like to take him on." Itachi pitched. To say that; he wasn't amused by Zaraki calling him a pretty boy, would be the understatement of the century. The stoic man was appalled.

Byakuya looked at Itachi frostily. "The test is over." He intoned and before anyone else could object, So-taicho cleared his throat.

"Kuchiki Taicho is correct; there will be no more fighting." He said matter of factly. "Uchiha Itachi, you have proven that; you are a powerful fighter. You have effectively mastered your Reiatsu and given that Kuchiki Taicho has assured me that your Kido skills are impeccable, I have no further reason to put you to the test, please step back inside the meeting hall."

When two perfect lines of Shinigami faced the commander, Itachi was ordered to step in the middle and Byakuya was proven wrong. This is because he realized that; the captains were capable of being even more tactless, as each of them attempted to claim the man for his squad. And even though he knew full well that; So-Taicho won't yield to any of them, and that he would place him in the location he sees most fit, he was still tempted to call for Senbonzakura and teach those people a lesson in manners.

He closed his eyes one more time, as he heard Zaraki scream "I want him." Only to be met by Kurotsuchi's indignant "he was promised to me."

Byakuya inhaled deeply and Renji watched his captain with a knowing smile etched on his face.

A few seconds later Byakuya's suffering was put to a swift end when So-taicho tapped his cane and promptly got everyone's attention.

The old man ignored all what has been said before and proceeded to address the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are now officially a Shinigami. Effective immediately, you are the new lieutenant of squad 13. Your new captain is Ukitake Juushiro."

Itachi turned to look at the man in question, while Byakuya experienced an unprecedented sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. But, when the Uchiha turned his gaze towards him, he arranged his face into his normal mask and gave the man an approving nod, before he stalked out of the room.

**I have good news; I actually planned out the rest of this story in my head (Cuz, I couldn't sleep last night.) And I realized that it would take about 5 to 6 more chapters (actually 4 but I don't wanna be too optimistic, so I'll go with six) Anyway the next chapter has already been put down in writing, It's a matter of time now, so tick tock ;) **

**Next one is kinda funny and romantic, so yaaay for taking it slow and falling in love :D**

**Please Review and check out my new profile picture, that's exactly what's coming up real soon, in this story ;) **


	16. Stay

**Stay**

"He's moping."

Glare.

"He IS moping."

Intense glare.

"I'm telling you he's moping."

Death glare.

"He is."

"Shut up Renji, Nii-Sama isn't moping. Nii-Sama never mopes."

"You saw him at breakfast today." He paused thoughtfully. "He was awfully down." The 6th division lieutenant told his childhood friend. They were both having a bite to eat in a garden in front of the sixth division.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"He was normal."

"He was somber."

"He's always somber."

"Well, he wasn't somber when Itachi was around." The red head said stubbornly.

"You Idiot, today is the first day that; Uchiha Fukutaicho has left the sixth. And on the off chance that Nii-Sama actually cares; there is absolutely no chance that he'd be upset. I mean, he just saw him this morning." She hissed. "However, I'm sure Nii-Sama couldn't care less. He might even be happy that his task is over."

Renji looked incredulous, "Does he look happy to you?" he asked pointing at his captain, who was spending his mid-day break on the grass in front of them.

Rukia heaved a frustrated sigh, "How the hell would I know that?" She practically screamed, and Renji was scared that she might draw Byakuya's attention to them. However, the captain was actively ignoring the two and proceeded to stare forwards. "He never shows emotion."

The lieutenant looked victorious. "Well, he looked happy when Itachi was here." Rukia once again felt the need to roll her eyes. He pushed on nonetheless, "I didn't think that; he was capable of emoting. But I saw him, he was happy. And yesterday he was annoyed and throughout the day he was moping."

"Your stupidity knows no bounds. Why in Seireitei would Nii-Sama be upset over Uchiha Fukutaicho? Why would he even care?" his fiery friend questioned.

Renji flashed an all-knowing smile, that to Rukia's utter dismay, he seemed to wear a lot lately.

"I think he likes him." He said those innocent words in a way that made his intentions behind them crystal clear. He almost sang them, which caused Rukia's blood to run cold.

She punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "You idiot, Nii-Sama's straight." She screamed and Renji thanked his lucky stars that Byakuya had walked off a few seconds ago.

"How do you know?" He questioned and somehow managed to grin through the pain.

"He married my sister." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"You make stupidity seem so effortless."

"You're the one who's blatantly oblivious. People's preferences change; he likes him, I just know it and I could just imagine how hot the two would look when they….. OUCH; the hell was that for?"

"It's my brother you're talking about here, dipshit. And Uchiha-San is my Fukutaicho, so show respect." She reprimanded haughtily, before walking away.

"You'll regret that." He screamed after her, before sighing. *I always seem to get hurt, when I'm around her.*

**Later that Night:**

Byakuya sat serenely on his porch. However, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. It just felt empty somehow.

Said missing element casually walked in a few seconds later.

Byakuya smiled internally at the familiar feel of the other man's presence.

Itachi simply took his usual seat next to the man. Byakuya would have silently enjoyed the serenity, now that nothing was missing. However, something about his companion promptly drew his attention. He looked different now. He looked like a Shinigami; uniform and all.

Well, the Uchiha has managed to put his own unmistakable personal touch on the normally bland Shinigami outfit.

Instead of the standard uniform; the man donned a dark jacket, said jacket was completely unbuttoned to reveal the Uchiha's trademark black fishnet shirt.

Byakuya had seen it before. He knew the man liked wearing those things under his clothes, but now it was completely showing, completely skin tight and almost see through.

The Kuchiki heir found himself drawn in. He was annoyed with the shirt. *Why does he have to wear such an infuriating thing? It's disgraceful; you can almost see through it. Well, not completely.* Byakuya thought as he found himself annoyed with the shirt for not completely revealing… I mean for revealing Itachi's physique. Byakuya took a second and chastised himself for squinting at the shirt, before his attention was drawn further south.

Itachi had a white cloth like belt tied around his regulation black pants. Dangling from said belt was his shinobi head band with the symbol of the leaf crossed out. Byakuya's attention lingered there as he solemnly reflected on Itachi's life.

His attention, however, was soon caught by the Lieutenant's badge that now adorned Itachi's arm. The number 13 in obvious display, Byakuya's eyes then turned to trace the ripples of the man's muscles, his collar bone, his pitch black pony tail, his strong jaw line, his lips, his eyes *Shit.*

The Kuchiki heir cursed inwardly (Which was highly uncharacteristic of him). Byakuya realized that during the time he was preoccupied with the man's appearance, Itachi had leaned backwards a bit. He was now supporting himself by his arms and tilting his head sideways to look at the man, who was intently scanning every inch of his body.

Byakuya almost drew away. However, he willed himself to meet the Uchiha's bemused gaze evenly.

"You seem to appreciate my new appearance." Itachi deduced.

"It's different." Byakuya paused, gathering himself and purposefully ignoring Itachi's teasing tone and smirk. "It fits you." He said earnestly.

Itachi's smirk turned into a smile.

"Thank you." He paused, looking down. "I would have gone for something a lot more subtle though. I had the jacket buttoned up, but Yumichika opened it, telling me that; it looked better this way."

Byakuya's eyes quickly snapped towards his companion.

"He opened it?" he asked, almost sounding incredulous.

"Yes."

"You let him open it?" Byakuya asked venomously before he could stop himself.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow.

Byakuya on the other hand, felt heat rushing to his face. Accordingly, he opted for a quick change of topic, while chalking down a mental note with the content: 'Kill Ayasegawa Yumichika.'

"How was your first day?"

Itachi gave a knowing smile.

"It was good. I'm quite fond of my new captain. He seems like a decent person."

"He is." Byakuya agreed.

"He said I could stay at the squad barraks." Itachi shared by way of conversation.

Byakuya's face remained unexpressive, but when he spoke his voice was chilling.

"That won't be necessary. The Kuchiki manor is spacious. There is no need for you to leave."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to."

The two men regarded each other for a moment, a mutual understanding passing between them.

"I didn't know Rukia was part of my new squad." Itachi intoned, after a long second.

Byakuya moved his eyes to follow a few sakura petals drifting in the wind.

Itachi pushed on.

"She's a good fighter."

Byakuya closed his eyes at the Uchiha's lilting tenor. He drew in a greedy gulp of air and exhaled serenely. Something about knowing that Itachi's isn't leaving enabled him to once more enjoy the serenity.

"Ukitake Taicho told me that it was your request for her not to become a seated officer."

"I'm trying to protect her." Byakuya said conversationally.

"If you let her move up the ranks, I promise to personally guarantee her safety." Itachi said earnestly.

Byakuya's lips almost curved in a smile.

"Do as you please." He said simply.

"I appreciate that." Itachi said, grateful for his companion's trust.

"Have you eaten?" Byakuya questioned.

"Not yet."

"Then shall we?"

"Of course." Itachi said, getting to his feet.

The two raven haired men then turned their backs on the outside world, as they walked into the house side by side.

**I hope you liked his chapter. The next one is also light and humorous. And then, on with the hard hitting stuff, and by that I mean Sasuke :D **


	17. A Party

**For my beloved artistic reviewers who were wondering if they can draw Itachi in his new Shinigami outfit…. You definitely have my blessing. Now that's something I'd love to see. So if you want any detail clarified, I'd be happy to help. I'd also love to post a link to your drawing in my profile page, as well as in the story….. Best of luck… If anyone wants to draw him then draw away :D**

**A Party**

"Good morning Ukitake Taicho, Kyoraku Taicho." Itachi greeted his new captain, as well as the constant fixture in said captain's personal quarters.

"Good morning Itachi-Kun." Ukitake replied with a warm smile. "Please have a seat the tea's getting cold." He said as he handed the man a cup of tea.

Itachi sat down. By now it was a new routine in his life, one that he came to enjoy. Every day he'd finish training the squad members, before taking his morning tea with his captain and said captain's best friend.

Itachi smiled internally, as he pondered his new routine. He really did like his captain. Admittedly, he was a man who's very hard to hate. You can't hate him even if you tried. And Kyoraku was just a refreshing addition to Itachi's life, as he never failed to entertain the Uchiha.

"If it isn't the Seireitei's newest celebrity." Kyoraku twitted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and ignoring the man he sipped his tea, before addressing his captain, "I'm done with training the new recruits and all the documents from last night's mission have been filed. Is there anything else you require?" He asked politely.

Ukitake beamed, "Thank you so much Itachi–kun; I don't know how I managed without you." The white haired angel admitted.

"You didn't." Kyoraku teased.

"You are correct; Itachi-Kun is a great addition to the squad. He even takes care of me."

"It is my duty." Itachi said earnestly.

"I thank you nonetheless." Ukitake settled, as he knew full well that; he can't convince the Uchiha to accept due praise for his hard work.

Itachi nodded awkwardly. He wasn't used to being complemented or praised. That is why he always felt uncomfortable when Ukitake praised him. It has been 6 weeks since he started working in the 13th, you'd think he'd gotten used to it by now.

"Aren't you two cute?" Kyoraku teased. "And that's pretty much why you're local celebrities. You should be proud Itachi-Kun; you have acquired heartthrob status really fast."

Itachi smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do; the entire Seireitei seems to be fascinated by the new arrival, who took out the 11th's third seat and made it to lieutenant after just two months. Not to mention that; the women seem to think that you and my Juu-Kun look so cute together." He accused.

Jushiro fixed his long term partner with a cold look. Well he was attempting for the look to be cold, however, the way he did it always made Kyoraku see him as that much more adorable.

"I'm not a celebrity." Itachi insisted.

"Yah, then why did the SWA just put you on the top of their 'PWNPMCBM' list?"

"What?" Itachi questioned confusedly.

"It means; 'people whose nude pictures we must collect by any means possible' list" Kyoraku explained.

Ukitake smiled. "That's a very hard list to get on." He concurred and Itachi knew that his captain has decided to play along with Kyoraku, which only meant one thing; they're going to bring up Byakuya, which they did.

"Yup, and our young Uchiha here is head to head with Byakuya." Kyoraku said and Itachi had to commend himself on his foresight. Well, it wasn't really that much of a feat; since the two have been bringing this up ever since Itachi decided to keep living in the Kuchiki manor.

Kyoraku even exclaimed once when they were out drinking with Shuuhei and the others saying that; Byakuya and Itachi were just meant to be 'I mean look at how similar their hair is'. You'd think that it was just the liquor talking. However, with this man; it was always the liquor talking.

"I have to go." Itachi said, as he really didn't want to sit through yet another one of Kyoraku's 'how to get Byakuya' lectures.

"Itachi-Kun, just finish your tea. I promise he won't bother you again." Ukitake assured his lieutenant.

"How could you say that Juu; I'm just giving him sound advice." Kyoraku said in a fake hurt tone.

Itachi had a deep urge to roll his eyes; however, he ignored it in favor of looking as stoic and impassive as ever.

"Shunsui." Ukitake berated.

"Taicho." Itachi stepped in. "I have to go anyway; I promised Kuchiki san to train her today."

"Ah, how is the younger Kuchiki? She's your 4th seat now right?"

Itachi nodded.

"Looks like Byakuya really trusts you; for him to let you talk him into letting her move up the ranks." Kyoraku said knowingly.

"I'm going." Itachi said impassively.

"Wait, just wait, one more question." The flirtatious 8th division captain, said laughingly. He really did love annoying the stoic man.

Itachi just glared at him, egging him to keep talking.

"Don't be late to the Kuchiki party today."

He said teasingly. Said party was an annual get together thrown by the Kuchiki family. All the seated Shinigami attended it and it was normally the most anticipated event of the year. Moreover, it was always attended by the Kuchiki elders.

"You want to meet his family, don't you?"

Itachi just walked away.

Kyoraku laughed ignoring Ukitake's indignant glare.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting."

**A Few Hours later:**

Itachi has already finished all his squad duties and was considering going home. Normally, he'd be going drinking with Shunsui, Shuuhei, Rangiku and Renji, however, today this was out of the question, in lieu of the fact that; they all had to attend the party.

For his part Itachi wasn't a party person. However, Byakuya informed him that it was something he had to do every year. He also said that; it would help the Uchiha in forming strategic relations with all the important people in Seireitei.

Itachi didn't really care much for strategic relations, but he was still going. Simply because he knew that Byakuya wanted him to be there.

So he flash stepped over to the Kuchiki estate.

He was a little taken aback by all the action going on. People were decorating the place, others were distributing food and yet others were busy handling music. Renji was barking orders all around and when he saw Itachi he yelled from across the room, "HEY ITACHII, WELCOME BACK."

Itachi smirked and nodded to the man.

"Welcome back Itachi-Kun." Rukia greeted happily.

"Thank you Rukia."

"Please come with me." She offered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Nii-sama wishes to see you. It's about the suit."

"Suit?"

Rukia smiled mischievously up at her Fukutaicho. A few seconds later, she showed him into a part of the house, which he has never seen before.

"What….."

"Nii-sama's waiting for you inside." She twitted, before promptly leaving.

Itachi simply knocked and was greeted by a Byakuya's calm voice.

"Come in."

Itachi pushed the door to find Byakuya standing in the middle of what seemed like a giant closet. Hundreds of Hakama's and other clothing items hung from the ceiling and Itachi could tell that they were meticulously grouped together by color as well as by season. Itachi looked at his fellow raven haired Shinigami questionably.

"This is where we keep all the formal wear." Byakuya intoned. "You are sure to find something to your liking here."

"I was planning on wearing my regular Shinigami outfit."

"It's a formal event; all men are required to wear suits and all women are to wear dresses." Byakuya explained.

"Alright then." Itachi said, as he started scanning the room for something to wear.

"I think this would look really good on you." Byakuya said, lifting a grey suit with matching grey pants, a black shirt and a crimson tie.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He then walked over to Byakuya and took the suit.

"I would have preferred it; if it was all black."

"You wear too much black." Byakuya intoned.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "It seems to me like you've already decided on what I'm wearing." Itachi teased.

"It's just a suggestion. If you don't want to take it then…"

"That's alright." Itachi interrupted. "I would love to wear it." Itachi added softly, causing Byakuya to lose his stoic expression, as his face lit up in a smile.

"You have 30 minutes till the guests start arriving." Byakuya informed Itachi.

Itachi nodded, making his way back to his room to change.

**Meanwhile, Back in the Ceremonial Hall:**

"Hurry up Renji. The guests are almost here." Rukia berated.

"I'm working as fast as I can midget. And if you're so worried then maybe you should help me out here. You've done nothing all day." Renji said crossly.

"Just shut up and finish hanging those decorations."

"I swear to God I'm a lieutenant and not an errand boy."

"You're a better errand boy than you are a lieutenant."

"You ******"

"Now Itachi-Kun is a great lieutenant, maybe you should try being a little more like him."

Renji fumed. "You just like him because he trains you. Speaking of Itachi; where is he?"

"He's upstairs with Nii-sama." She replied offhandedly.

"Reeee—aaa—llyyy?" Renji said suggestively, while emphasizing every syllabus of the word.

"Not like that you Baka." She snapped, smacking him on the head. "Nii-sama's just showing him the suit he picked for him."

"He picked him a suit?"

"Yah, Nii-Sama spent the last two hours looking for something that'll look good on him." She said, her eyes glinting with admiration for her older brother.

"You're kidding." Renji declared, eyes going wide. "And you don't think that means anything?" he almost screamed.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, blinking confusedly.

Renji sighed, "Just forget it." *Man, she could be really dense sometimes.*

**Later That Evening:**

It has been very long since Itachi has been to a social gathering. Well, he went to a few after he became an S-ranked criminal, but this was only for spying purposes. However, now it was very different. It was a gathering of the most influential people in Seireitei. The Gotei 13th was very well represented. Almost all the ranking officers were there. (All except So-Taicho, but Rukia informed Itachi that; the man enjoyed being fashionably late.)

Byakuya was busy greeting his guests, however, for his part Itachi was getting more attention than he hoped for. The women of the SWA were chasing after him everywhere. Moreover, every time he'd turn around he'd catch someone looking at him. He understood that as the newest entrant to Seireitei, he was bound to generate some buzz (especially given that he managed to make quite an entrance.) However, for a man who spent his entire life living in the shadows; this was a little too much exposure.

However, Itachi was finding comfort in the fact that he was spending time with good company. He spent the first hour and half of the party engaged in an enthralling conversation with Ukitake Taicho. They discussed the history of Seireitei and Itachi enjoyed every minute of it. He then spent some time with Renji, Shuuhei and Rukia. Then he had a few words with Unohana Retsu (whom he found to be quite pleasant.)

Itachi finished his conversation with the healer and was about to reassume his seat next to Ukitake, when a female voice from behind him made him turn.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." The old woman started. "Could you please explain to me; where your kenseikan are?" she started.

"My apologize but I'm not….."

"Spare me; I know exactly what you are. I read the magazine a couple of months ago. However, I thought that it was just Yoruichi being her usual vulgar self; but now I know it to be true." She reprimanded.

"I am not…."

"You're not what? You're living with that boy Byakuya. Care to give me an explanation for that?"

Itachi smirked. "I am not Byakuya."

"You should be ashamed of yourself for attempting to fool your own grandmother, Byakuya." She reprimanded coldly.

"Grandmother." Came an impassive voice from behind her, the woman turned on her heal.

"B-Byakuya?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Uchiha Itachi." He said formally.

Itachi smirked again.

"I think she already heard about me." He offered.

"Oh…." The old lady said, realizing what she has just done. "Excuse me." She said, walking away hastily.

"What did she say?" Byakuya questioned, a bemused Uchiha.

Itachi paused looking thoughtful. "She seems to have read Yoruichi's article." He said impassively.

"I see."

And before Byakuya could add anything, Kyoraku somehow materialized by Itachi's side.

"Kuchiki –Taicho this is such a great party." He commended.

"Thank you Kyoraku Taicho." Byakuya said courteously.

"You are quite late." Itachi noted.

"Well, I didn't know what to wear. It took me forever to get this outfit together."He complained.

"You're wearing your captain's uniform." Byakuya pitched.

"I know, isn't it great?" The man said laughingly. Byakuya had a deep urge to roll his eyes, while Itachi smirked at Byakuya's anguish.

"On the other hand you…" he paused looking at Itachi. "Look dashing." He added putting an arm around Itachi's shoulder.

Byakuya stiffened.

"Thank you."Itachi said, as he regarded the man amusedly. For once the savvy Uchiha didn't know what was going on.

"Don't you think he looks great Kuchiki-Taicho?" He questioned.

"He is properly dressed." Byakuya said, diplomatically.

"Well, I think he looks positively handsome. No wonder everyone in the party has their eyes on him." He said with a wink. And realization dawned on Itachi.

"Kyoraku Taicho….." the Uchiha started.

The man interrupted. "It's a pity we can't go out drinking today Itachi-kun, I really do enjoy your company." He said, tilting his head to the side suggestively, his hand still firmly in place on Itachi's shoulder.

Byakuya twitched.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have him live here with you Kuchiki-Taicho. I mean what I'd do to have him…." he didn't have time to continue, as Byakuya cut him off.

"Come on Itachi, I need you to meet some people."He said icily.

"What people?"Shunsui questioned.

"Other people." Byakuya said crossly, before removing Kyoraku's hand from Itachi's shoulder. Itachi who was watching the interaction with escalating amusement, was a little thrown off.

"Please follow me." Byakuya said, as he turned to leave. Before following suit, Itachi received a winning smile and a wink from the dignified captain of the 8th division.

Kyoraku laughed.

"What have you done now, Shun?" Ukitake questioned, as he came to stand by his side.

"Just giving them a push in the right direction, Juu." The lazy man remarked as he tilted his straw hat forwards to cover his eyes. "Everyone needs a push in the right direction, every once in a while." He said putting a hand around Jushiro's shoulder.

The white haired man blinked confusedly, as he watched Byakuya and Itachi talk on the other side of the room. However, he soon opted to drop it. *It's never a good idea to question Shunsui when he gets that way.*

**Man, I just love Shunsui and Jushiro.**

**I needed to make this chapter humorous. I just had to; since the next will probably be the hardest chapter I'll ever have to write. Just two or three more chapters and that's it. So please Review if you like this story…. Please**

**And many thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, you guys are awesome I love every last one of you. **


	18. Foolish Little Brother

**Foolish Little Brother**

Yes, it was a sense of Déjà-vu, but not a pleasant one. The last time he tried this, the last time he performed those seals and went through this ritual, the last time he opened this gate, the last time he was this close; he was stopped. Not that he had any grudge against the man who stopped him, no he actually was grateful. He was grateful for the last few months. During said months he enjoyed himself more than he had in his entire life. And for once he got to experience what life is all about, even though he was dead. He met new people, interesting people to say the least. He liked some of them, despised others and loved a few. To think that he actually got to experience those feelings is saying a lot, given that he has spent his entire life feeling nothing but a numb coldness, which consumed his very soul.

But he lived, in the six months after he died, he experienced life. He made friends and he had fun a word that he would have never deemed himself worthy of uttering. Yes, Itachi was happy, but now it's time. It's time for him to finish what he started. He promised to only serve Seireitei, but by being here. By attempting to return to the very place he was coaxed out of; he was breaking this promise. A man he respects once informed him that this was a crime punishable by execution. This would mean that he would lose the life that he had come to enjoy, the routine that he had come to embrace, and the people that he had grown to admire. But so be it. Itachi's main goal has always been to save his brother; he'd sacrifice anything for Sasuke. *Anything* The raven thought. *Even my life, Ototo.*

"Nii-sama!"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Umm, you asked me to inform you when Itachi-Fukutaicho goes on a solo mission in the human world."

Byakuya suddenly looked more interested than Rukia has ever seen him before.

Rukia gulped.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Umm, it's not that he went on a solo-mission per-se, but as you know; we were on a recon mission in the human world. We were supposed to return today." She paused registering her brother's less than impassive expression. "Ah, Itachi-Fukutaicho ordered us all to return after the mission was over. However, he said that he was going to stay there for a while in order to perform a few…..Ummm, tasks, that he was required to perform. I don't know what….."

"It's fine Rukia." Byakuya said in his infamous monotone.

"Bu-but I don't think Ukitake-taicho knows about this mission, I mean when I returned he actually asked me where Itachi-fukutaicho was, and I-ah, I didn't know what to tell him, so I said I'd be right back and….."

Much to Rukia's astonishment, Byakuya's eyes seemed to actually soften a bit at her words. The girl was slightly taken aback.

"Rukia," He started in his usual emotionless tone, however, something about the way he spoke, assured Rukia that this was urgent. "Please return to Ukitake-Taicho this instant."

"Bu-But…."

"Itachi is acting on my orders." Byakuya said bluntly.

"Ah."

"I asked him to perform a certain task for me, while he was in the human world. Please notify Ukitake-taicho of that and tell him that I apologize for not informing him earlier." His monotone left no room for arguing and no room for doubt.

"Hai, Nii-sama." She said formally.

And on that note he turned on his heal and flash stepped away. If she didn't know better, Rukia would've actually thought that her brother seemed in a hurry; like there was something urgent he needed to tend to.

*Nah, this is Nii-sama, he's always calm.* she rationed, as she shook her head, in an attempt to reprimand herself. *Well, better go tell Ukitake-Taicho. I wonder what sort of mission Itachi-Fukutaicho is on right now.*

**Itachi** drew in a deep breath. His strong willed nature taking control, as it usually did in situations like this. He didn't question what he was doing, as usual he knew that he needed to do it, so he pushed all the feelings away from his heart. He had no fears, no regrets and no expectations, nothing, nothing but a sense of anticipation, and dare I say happiness. Yes, happiness, a sense of thrill that he always had when he saw his young brother. He had it even in the last second of his life. He always had it. He figured it was pride. He was proud of his foolish little Ototo, for staying alive and for getting stronger. He was just content to see him, even if he hated him, even he was attempting to kill him, as long as Sasuke was alive, all was well. And now, Itachi was one step away from going back, to where Sasuke is.

Itachi opened his eyes, a look of determination firmly etched in his crimson orbs. *This is it.* He thought as he moved to take the final step.

However, the second he did, his eyes widened, as for all his uncanny wit, he never expected this. Just like before. Exactly like before, a hand shot out and found its way to his shoulder, effectively freezing him in place.

Itachi turned around slowly, his face its normal emotionless mask, but a sour feeling at the pit of his stomach assured him that even for someone as strong as he was, being stopped like that again, was something that he couldn't tolerate.

Itachi's eyes were met by a pair of eyes that normally brought him tranquility. And to his utter amazement he actually felt calmer at meeting his fellow Shinigami's gaze.

"Itachi." Byakuya addressed the Uchiha, his voice assuming its familiar lilting tenor. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going back." He said with finality. "I know they will come for me soon, but I still want to…."

"No one is coming." Byakuya said simply.

Itachi said nothing, but looked back at the Kuchiki heir. His face betraying none of the curiosity that he currently felt.

"I have informed them that I have assigned you with a task and that this is the reason behind your current whereabouts." Byakuya said in monotone.

"Byakuya," Itachi started, however, Byakuya cut him off.

"I only ask that; you let me come with you." Byakuya said earnestly and at that Itachi's eyes actually widened by a minute fraction.

Itachi fell silent. For a long moment he regarded the man in front of him. His eyes were solemn; his body inched towards the Uchiha in what Itachi could only assume was a protective gesture, his hand still in place on Itachi's shoulder.

After what seemed to Byakuya like an eternity, Itachi nodded. "Of course." he said in a velvety smooth tenor.

Byakuya nodded slightly, and just like that Itachi turned around and faced the gate one more time.

This time, he walked right through, Byakuya shadowing him closely.

The moment the initial blur of the Senki-gate stopped assaulting his eyes; Itachi actually had to draw in a deep breath to steady himself. This is the world where he had been born and raised, this is the world where he had lived and suffered, this is the world where he had died.

The Uchiha was frozen, and for a second there, he doubted that he might be able to move again. He felt like all the anguish that he experienced in his life has returned to him right then and there. *Damn it.* The Uchiha thought, exasperated at his plight, he felt like he was drowning, however, the next thing he knew was the feeling of a strong grip on his shoulder, paired with a comforting tone, "Itachi." Was all the other man needed to say, and just like that the Uchiha was back to his former powerful, ever so confident self.

Itachi nodded, before he started flash stepping. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew to whom. He was headed for his brother, he could feel his presence, he could always feel his presence.

**Sasuke **looked as impassive as ever, by his side, Karin gave him every ounce of her attention, only to have it be completely ignored. On his other side Suigetsu walked leisurely with hands tucked deep in his pockets. To Karin, his relaxed posture bespoke volumes about his own idiocy and the fact that he didn't comprehend the full weight of what they were about to do. *That idiot doesn't understand how dangerous it would be.* she thought bitterly, before her charmer's intoxicating voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Where is Jugo?" Sasuke asked in an impassive voice.

Karin shook her head, "Probably off talking to some animals." She pitched.

Suigetsu laughed, but when he was met with Sasuke's unimpressed gaze he promptly stopped.

"He said he's going to meet us in an hour." Suigetsu said rapidly.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke-Kun." Karin started sweetly. "Do you think we can actually pull this off?" she questioned timidly.

Sasuke didn't look at her, or even acknowledge her question.

"I, I mean, the Kage summit would be filled with dangerous Shinobi, just busting in there might not be very wise." She paused; thankful that the Uchiha wasn't looking at her, for if he were she would've probably frozen in fear. "We're placing too much faith in Madara and his plant like assistant." She finished, sighing internally and patting herself on the back for getting this out there.

"I don't see the big problem." Suigetsu said in what she dubbed; his infuriating unperturbed voice. "As long as I have…"

"Your stupid, stolen, big-ass sword means nothing!" She snapped, in a slightly deranged tone, "Listen you …"

"Karin," Sasuke finally spoke, his tone effectively freezing her in place. He looked rather bored, but his words bespoke of a no-none-sense demeanor. "If you are scared, feel free to leave."

"No-no of course not Sasuke-Kun, I only care about you and…."

He walked on without sparing her a second look. The girl sighed, which merited a mocking smirk from the blue haired bane-of –her existence. She considered punching him straight to the face, but reconsidered this in lieu of the fact that Sasuke might be still mad at her, which would yield catastrophic consequences, if she did anything else to further provoke him.

Karin, simply walked on. They walked for about thirty minutes before they reached a vast expanse of greenery. A wide area filled with nothing but green grass, a lone tree stood in the middle of the plane. The three made their way over to the tree, where Sasuke decided they'd be waiting for Jugo's arrival. After-all they had to start moving since the Kage summit starts in four hours and there is still a lot to be done. Yes, today is the day, when Sasuke avenges his brother and shows those stuck up idiots what the Uchiha clan is all about.

Sasuke leaned back on the tree's branch, his eyes worlds away. His companions promptly plopped down and started talking animatedly. An entire conversation which was lost on the young man who was so deep in thought.

So deep in thought, indeed that he thought he was dreaming when he saw a familiar figure approach from a distance. Sasuke didn't react. It wasn't even plausible that he was seeing correctly. So he simply remained still, watching the figure approach him with steady steps. *Why am I dreaming now?* Sasuke thought confusedly.

Sasuke simply watched impassively for a while. The other man's eyes were fixed on him, his gaze unwavering and warm. *Yes, I've had this dream.* the younger Uchiha pondered, as he watched the man approach him from a distance.

It wasn't till Karin and Suigetsu actually stood up in haste, weapons in hand, that Sasuke started remarking that something was the matter.

The teen blinked a couple of times. Sure it wasn't plausible that his two companions were witnessing his dream. But, *But, what is this? Is this a gengutsu that someone enacted on us?* the raven questioned. He gathered all his Chakra and with impeccable control, he whispered "Kai."

But nothing happened. He was still approaching, looking painfully like his brother. Who was this sick bastard, *and why is he doing this?*.

The man kept approaching with steady steps, Sasuke's two companions looking at their leader, seeking instructions, while Sasuke's mind was operating at a speed that he never thought possible.

When he was close enough to talk, but far enough to have room for maneuvering any incoming attacks the man stopped.

"Sasuke." He said, and Sasuke's whole being was shaken. *This voice!* he thought desperately.

The younger man steeled himself, telling himself that this had to be a genjutsu.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said. He wanted to sound forceful, unimpressed, but the fact that the man before him was impeccably impersonating his brother, has rendered him more vulnerable than he has ever been. He wanted to run to him, to embrace him and to cry in his arms. Part of him didn't even care, that it was a fake, possibly deadly trap.

Itachi looked back at his brother knowingly, "this is not a genjutsu, Sasuke."

"Liar!" Sasuke replied loudly, and Karin had to blink her eyes to make sure that it was Sasuke's voice she heard. So loud and full of emotion, he sounded nothing like her aloof leader.

For his part Suigetsu blinked, unable to register what was going on. All he knew was that the man before them is incredibly dangerous, if he can do this to Sasuke without even trying.

"Sasuke listen…."

"Shut up and tell me who are you? And why are you doing this?" The younger sibling screamed. Itachi had to restrain himself from physically wincing at the amount of hurt his younger brother was conveying.

"I'm your brother Ototo." Itachi whispered affectionately. His voice was barely audible, but Sasuke's keen ears caught it and his eyes widened exponentially.

"LIAR!" Sasuke screamed. "Kill him!" he commanded, and in a second his two minions were racing towards Itachi.

However, a flash of crimson was all it took for Itachi to bring the two to their knees. Sasuke gulped. *No one could imitate that.* this was Itachi's Tsukuyomi, it made one second stretch into 3 days. And in one second the two were lying face down on the ground. Their still figures assured Sasuke that this was in fact his brother's technique. Sasuke's mind raced, *His appearance, his voice and his demeanor, could be imitated but no one could imitate that. At least no one but an Uchiha. But Madara won't do something like that, why would he? I, I don't understand.* The Younger man mentally snapped, his eyes showing his agony.

A second later, his eyes went even wider, as his brother was standing but an inch away from him. Sasuke was frozen, he didn't know what to do or what to say, and his mind shut down completely, he stared even harder, as his brother poked his forehead, "I missed you, foolish little brother."

"A-Aniki?"

**I'm really sorry, school work is a bitch. This is no figure of speech; it actually is a bitch and you could blame said bitch for making me take this long to post this chapter. Again I'm really sorry, but if you review, I'll post the new chapter within the week. **

**Speaking of chapters, only two more to go -_- this is really sad. I love this story. **

**I would really like to thank everyone who supported me and made sure I don't give up on this story and to all of you who reviewed, guys I love you so much. **

**Umm, excuse my overdramatic gestures, as the chapter made me very emotional. Poor Sasuke and Itachi :( **

**Ah, one final note, before anyone asks, Itachi is in a gigai, he had it in the human world and he used it pass to the Shinobi world. **

**Alrighty then, **

**See you next chapter. **


	19. Sasuke

**Alright then, the new chapter is here ladies and gentlemen. But before I let you read it, I just need to thank everyone who reviewed last time. You guys are great. I specifically want to thank "Yuki-eevee", I couldn't reach you via message, so I just wanted to say, that when I received all your reviews, I decided I had to, And I mean that; I ABSOLUTLY had to, post the new chapter ASAP. Thank you so much my friend for the inspiration, and many thanks to "****J.J psycho****", "****Oketsu no Tenshi****", "****EVA-Saiyajin****" and "****Chibi-Onee-chan****", for being the best reviewers a girl could ask for. Thank you so much for all of your support. **

**Sasuke**

Itachi's eyes went wide. He hadn't heard this word in what seems like forever.

"Aniki." Sasuke said, his voice breaking in a way that he never thought was possible.

The younger boy was in utter disbelief. He was completely frozen, his eyes fixed on his brother's face.

His brother let out a breath; he didn't know he was holding. *This face.*the elder brother pondered. *I've always dreamt of freely peering into his face.* He reflected with an inner sigh of relief.

The two Uchiha stood there for minutes, or even hours. The very concept of time was lost on them, as what is time when you have the utter fulfillment of your every dream, materialize and stare you right in the face.

After what might have been hours of silence, Sasuke breathed, "H-how?" he whispered. "You're dead."

Itachi stiffened a little, as his long awaited satisfaction was interrupted, and he knew full well that he was going to have to venture into a conversation that he knew, could be deadly for him.

However, the older brother pushed on, in his trade mark cool tone.

But, his tone was rather soft and caring, now that he was finally getting to address Sasuke the way he always wanted to, "I am in fact dead."

He then paused taking in his brother's puzzled expression. It seemed as if everything Sasuke did, fascinated Itachi, since before this moment, being that close to Sasuke was nothing but a dream for Itachi.

Itachi's eyes softened even further, and when he spoke, a hint of ironic sarcasm was unmistakable in his voice, "I am a Shinigami." He said simply.

"Y-y-You—you are?"

And it was then that Itachi decided to tell his brother everything. Everything that he's ever felt or pondered, everything he's ever done, EVERYTHING.

"Sasuke," He started, the urgency in his voice, snapping Sasuke out of his stupefied trance.

"I will never claim that I'm a good brother, neither am I a good man." He started. "I'm a murderer no matter what my reasons might have been. I killed them, all of them Sasuke. This is why I asked you to hate me. This is why I needed you to kill me. I wanted your face to be the last thing I see. Sasuke, you're the only person I ever cared about, you were the only reason I lived. And once I was sure that you were strong enough to stand on your own, I had no reason to keep living. I died smiling, at the hand of my beloved little brother. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, Sasuke, so you don't need to blame yourself anymore."

Sasuke's eyes went wide; his heart beating so frantically, that he felt like his body might just give out.

"Sasuke," Itachi pushed on. "I love you." He said sincerely but his voice broke into a whisper at the end. His eyes locked into his brother's teary ones and Itachi was sure that his eyes looked exactly the same, wide, dilated pupils, teary and almost non-believing.

But two things Itachi's eyes held more than anything else, absolute sincerity and unbridled love.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. He really didn't know what to do. The teen seemingly lost all capacity for speech, as well as logical thinking.

"I don't deserve your love Sasuke," Itachi said solemnly. "I never did." He added in the same agony laced voice. This caused Sasuke to shudder at the intensity with which those words were spoken.

"A-An-Aniki" The younger man stuttered.

Itachi reveled in his brother's voice for a second before steeling himself and continuing, "I've lost all rights to act as a big brother to you, Sasuke. And I have no hope to ever gain your forgiveness." The valiant warrior said, his voice now breaking in a horrible way.

Uchiha Itachi, never felt that way before. It just felt like he was flooded with emotion, happiness and self loathing intermingled with relief and a desire to just die, as what he was doing, what he was saying; was just too much for him. But he knew he had to do this. And he really felt like Sasuke's love and forgiveness are the last things he deserves, a fantasy that shall never establish itself, no matter how much he willed it to.

"However, Sasuke, if you have but an ounce of affection towards me, if you can muster up a single instant of forgiveness; I'd be the happiest man alive. I'm willing to die a hundred times for you Aniki. And if you can," Itachi said, his voice now, but a mere choked up whisper, "Sasuke if you can find an ounce of love for me, I pray that you listen to my words, I pray you see who really deserves your love. Those who have been by your side all along, those who love you and are willing to give their lives for you, your team Sasuke and that boy, who in his words; 'was more of a brother to you than I ever were. Sasuke….."

"No he wasn't….." Sasuke screamed, startling Itachi at the intensity of his voice and the heartbreaking urgency of his tone. His hands were balled into determined fists, while his eyes were welling up in tears that he hadn't shed since that fateful day, when he lost sight of what his brother really was. "You…. You… you…. Aniki….." the boy stuttered, his voice shouting despairingly. "You're the only brother I ever wanted. You're a victim Itachi!" The boy screamed, as his older brother forgot how to breathe, a sense of relief overwhelming his every sense.

"They made you do it. You only wanted to save those idiotic villagers and they had you kill your loved ones, then they branded you a criminal, while they are the ugly villains. But today Aniki, today I shall avenge you, today….."

"Haven't we had enough vengeance, brother?"

"Aniki?"

"Our clan's thirst for vengeance, the elders' thirst for retribution, those were the drivers behind it all. The vengeance Sasuke, it runs way back into our history, starting with Madara and even before him. Vengeance, Ototo, vengeance is what started this vicious cycle of blood-shed. I'm no victim of the elders Sasuke; I'm a victim of vengeance."

"B-B—b… but…"

"If you keep going Sasuke, then more people will suffer, more people will die and yet more will come for vengeance and more blood will be shed. All I ever wanted…" Itachi whispered, in an agony laden voice. "All I wanted, brother, was peace, but all I got was pain. Please Sasuke, don't seek vengeance anymore, please brother."

"But they…."

"Who will it benefit, Sasuke? It won't help anyone. It won't satisfy you. And if you seek to avenge our clan, brother, then killing me was their revenge; for I am their murderer. And if it's me, if it's me …." Itachi said, his eyes warming, as he peered into his brother's overwhelmed face. His lips curving into a smile despite his pain. He raised a hand and two fingers touched Sasuke's forehead, causing his eyes to lock with Itachi's. Said man's warm eyes caused a sense of relief to somehow flood the younger man.

Then he spoke, "I want you to live Sasuke. Live happily, live among those who love you, protect them Sasuke and marry a great girl and restore our clan. Be happy my brother, be safe, be loved and love back. For you deserve all the happiness in the world Ototo. Your Safety and well being were the sole objectives of my life, and those were what I gladly died for."

"Itachi….." was the last thing Sasuke said, before he buried his head in his Aniki's shoulder and started crying. His tears were out of his control, and he didn't care. He knew that he was safe, at last.

And indeed, he was. Itachi found utter relief in that very moment. It was as if he was reborn anew, all his pains washed away and forgotten, as he held his brother there. His eyes crying silent tears, that he usually only shed in the rain, so that the downpour would obscure the tears that plagued the valiant Uchiha prodigy, but today all pretences were off, he was Itachi, only Itachi, a man who was born anew.

Itachi encircled his brother protectively and tightened his grip on Sasuke who was holding onto his brother, as if he was afraid that he would disappear.

"I'm right here Sasuke. I got you Ototo." Itachi said in a very easy lilting tenor.

The two men once again remained that way, simply existing beyond the reach of time. They dropped to the ground, Sasuke still cradled in Itachi's strong arms, while Itachi wore a very rare smile.

When Sasuke woke up, he was happy. Plain and simple. Night has already fallen and he knew he had missed his Kage-summit appearance, but, he didn't care as he felt warm and safe.

However, he felt like he was moving. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, reveling at the uncannily familiar sensation. He saw trees pass by, as he was moved leisurely through the forest.

Yes, it was exactly like it used to be. Itachi moved slowly through the forest, as if he wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. His brother, now much older, carried securely on his back.

"Aniki?" Sasuke said, and he had to blink to make sure that it was in fact his voice he heard, for it lacked its usual detached quality and was more like it used to sound like when he was a child. It sounded like a happy, care free voice of a guy, calling for the man who he admired and looked up to the most; his older brother.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi answered in a light hearted tone.

Sasuke smiled, "Where are we going?"

"A few hours ago, I detected your third team member approaching with Zetsu. I saw it fit that we walk away, until you make up your mind."

"We should have fought, Aniki, I've already made up my mind."

Itachi stopped, abruptly, expectantly.

Sasuke paused.

"Ototo?"

"I need some time to reconcile myself with this decision. But I already chose a path, Aniki; I will no longer seek revenge."The young Uchiha said with finality.

Itachi smiled a sincere honest to God smile, the likes of which he never smiled before.

"Thank you, Ototo." Itachi said softly, before resuming his leisurely stroll. For his part, Sasuke mumbled, something incoherent ending with 'Aniki', before he went to sleep again.

An hour later, the younger man woke up in an unfamiliar location. He was lying under a tree in front of a river that drifted languidly emitting an incredibly relaxing sound. The wind was soft and fresh, and the full moon shone brightly.

Sasuke sat feeling like he was in utter bliss. His eyes focused on the figure in front of him, so deeply immersed in moon light.

"Aniki." Sasuke called and the man turned.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, as the man spoke, "I'm afraid I'm not Itachi. He went to get you something to eat."

The young boy assumed a slightly more reserved posture; however, he couldn't bring himself to be too reserved, in lieu of the fact that he was so utterly elated.

"Are you his partner?"

Byakuya blinked, "Pardon."

"Itachi always worked with a partner, I assumed you were his Shinigami partner, are you?"

Byakuya's eyes held a very warm look when he answered, "yes, I am his partner." The Kuchiki heir paused thoughtfully, "It's very nice to meet you Sasuke-San."

**I really hope you liked this one. It was a killer to write, as keeping their stoic highnesses in character was very hard to do. And I actually developed a new appreciation for Sasuke's conundrum. **

**On another note, this is your last chance to review, as its official now; next chapter is the last one. So please, pretty please, review, and let me know what you think, and what you want to see happen in this story before I end it. (Insert very very sad face here)**


	20. The Beginning

**Umm, just reminding you guys that this part in Naruto is when Madara appears and so helpfully tells Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi about who Itachi really was. Of course Sasuke would be at the Kage summit (destroying it) but this ain't gonna happen here. **

**The Beginning**

Naruto blinked owlishly a couple of times before screaming like a maniac. When he went to look for food, his only concern was to get away from Kakashi and the particularly scary Yamato. He also needed time to think about the information that Madara has just so helpfully supplied. He was confused by it all, so he opted to take a walk and ponder his best friend's messed up life, which appears to have become that much more miserable after he killed his brother.

Naruto felt nothing but sympathy for his childhood friend. Especially now that he's learned that Itachi is innocent. Naruto just knew that Sasuke must be in torment. The blonde knew that he could never grasp the depth of his friend's misery, but now he could at least understand why Sasuke is still going even after killing his brother.

And on that thought, Naruto stalked out after volunteering to find food. He felt rather dejected but now he was snapped out of his reverie by a sight he never thought he'd see again, hence the unbridled screaming fit.

Kakashi and Yamato magically materialized next to the blonde in response to his incisive screams.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned worriedly, as he looked down on Naruto who was now sitting on the floor, trembling and sporting a horrified expression on his face.

Kakashi and Yamato struck two solid proof fighting stances and followed Naruto's gaze. Once their eyes settled on the cause of Naruto's fright, the two warriors instinctively took a few steps back.

"Hatake Kakashi." Itachi said by way of greeting.

"GHOOOOOOST!" Naruto shouted in sheer terror.

"You haven't changed dobe."Sasuke said calmly, as he suddenly appeared next to his brother.

"S-Sasuke…." Naruto stuttered. "I don't…." the heroic blonde started but trailed off, his face displaying a unique mix of confusion and horror.

"What's going on?" Kakashi voiced the haunting question. Not, that he wasn't thrilled to see his former student, but this was just too bizarre. "Sasuke!" the copy ninja emphasized.

"It's a genjutsu!" Naruto screamed, and to think that he was normally loud, now he managed to take it to a whole new amplified level.

"I assure you that you are witnessing reality." Byakuya said as he randomly appeared on Itachi's other side.

Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto blanched, eyes going wide.

"Oh God ITACHI HAS TWO GHOSTS." Naruto screamed.

"I am not a ghost, neither am I Itachi" Byakuya said impassively.

Itachi and Sasuke smirked at the uncanny interaction.

Itachi just knew that Byakuya was irritated, since he normally didn't take well to dealing with loud mouthed idiots with an inhumane ability to misunderstand stuff, hence his rocky relationship with his lieutenant.

"Listen," Sasuke started, with every intention to dissipate the confusion. "Itachi is a Shinigami now and this is…."

"His doppelganger!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly everyone in the vicinity felt an intense urge to roll their eyes (only Yamato acted on that urge, while the others opted to side step the random comment.)

"Do you even know what that means?" Yamato remarked to the flamboyant blonde.

"Of course I do." He said proudly, forgetting for a second that he was still seated on his ass on the floor.

"No you don't." Sasuke accused, causing Naruto's eyes to widen at his friend's uncannily light tone. The last time they met, Sasuke almost killed him and Sai, and now he was humorously teasing him.

"Genjutsu!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"No it is not." Itachi supplied.

"Yes, yes it is." Naruto maintained stubbornly.

"It is not." Byakuya confirmed.

"Oh, like I'll take the doppelganger's word for it." The blonde said sarcastically.

Byakuya scanned the blonde for a second, trying to make his mind up on whether or not to go Senbonzakura on the boy's ass and end their plight.

Itachi opted to step in, "Uzumaki-san, I assure you that this is not a Genjutsu. If it were; Hatake –san would have detected it the moment it got enacted." He rationalized.

"That is true." Kakashi concurred. "This is no Genjutsu Naruto."

"So…" The orange clad Shinobi started.

"My brother is a Shinigami now Naruto and this is his partner." Sasuke said, apparently unfazed by his friend's denseness. "One thing you need to know about Itachi, is that he never really was a criminal in fact…"

"He was given orders by Konoha's leadership." Naruto finished Sasuke's sentence for him. His voice now sincere and calm, as he got to his feet and looked at Sasuke, in his trade mark genuine way.

"You….." Sasuke started, eyes going wide.

"Madara told us." Kakashi explained to Itachi and Byakuya, as Naruto and Sasuke were looking pointedly at one another.

"I see." Itachi said, snapping his brother back to his current whereabouts. "That makes our task here much easier." The elder Uchiha supplied.

"Your task?" Kakashi questioned. The conversation suddenly turned serious, the words now exchanged in dangerously low tones. It seemed like Itachi's words caused anticipation to course through the atmosphere.

"Yes, we need to kill Madara." Sasuke said, his eyes not leaving Naruto's for a second.

"Yes we do." The blonde said, sincerely.

"I have supplied Sasuke with all the information he needs to get to Madara." Itachi intoned. "But he will need your help to do so." He finished sincerely.

"I take it; you won't be coming with us?" Kakashi questioned astutely.

"I have left this world; I can no longer get involved or change what is to be. At least no more than I already have. But I need to ensure Sasuke's safety; that is why I came." Itachi intoned.

"Uchiha-san you truly are a great man." Kakashi said sincerely. "I assure you that we will support Sasuke no matter what."

Naruto nodded in confident approval.

"That is all I need to know" Itachi said, eyeing his brother warmly, "you know what to do Sasuke."

"Don't worry I will do it." The young Uchiha said forcefully, and Itachi couldn't help but admire his Ototo's determination. "When do you leave?" Sasuke questioned, his tone carrying a hint of sadness.

"The sooner, the better." Byakuya suggested.

"But….."

"He is right Sasuke; no one knows that we are here, so we need to return promptly. I no longer need to worry about you Ototo."

**An Hour Later: **

Byakuya, Kakashi, a rather somber Naruto and Yamato stood to the side, keeping their distance from the two brothers, who were talking right next to the Senki-gate through which Itachi was meant to leave.

The two regarded each other intently.

"Promise me Ototo."

"I promise you that; I will kill him and then I will restore our clan, I promise you Aniki that; I will no longer be blinded by the pursuit of vengeance, I will live for the both of us."

Itachi smiled at his brother's keen choice of words. He truly was remarkably astute, since this was exactly what Itachi wanted.

Itachi then opted to tell Sasuke exactly what he wanted to hear.

"And when you finally pass on, hopefully after a very long time, I would be waiting for you and we could start our lives together."

"Do you promise?"

Itachi smirked before leaning intently towards his brother, and in pure Itachi fashion; he poked his brother's forehead.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said warmly. "Of course I promise. We are going to have a brand new life, Sasuke. And I am sure that you are going to enjoy the company there," Itachi said with a quick glance at Byakuya. He meant for it to be quick, but the fact that the

Kuchiki heir was looking right back at him, caused Itachi to pause for a second, eyes locked with Byakuya's, as he suddenly realized that he had a lot to say to the man.

Sasuke regarded the two knowingly, before clearing his throat to get his Aniki's attention.

On meeting Sasuke's eyes, Itachi raised an eyebrow at his Ototo's rare display of mischievousness, as the younger Uchiha had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure the company is great, Aniki. Your partner seems like a good man." Sasuke said in a tone that made it rather clear that he knew a bit more than he should.

"He is." Itachi said, opting to ignore his Ototo's wise ass comment. "His sister and lieutenant are good people as well, I'm sure you will like them." He paused, looking rather solemn, "I will wait for you Ototo." Itachi finished sincerely.

Sasuke smiled before throwing himself into Itachi's arms. Itachi hugged his brother back eagerly. A few seconds later, the two parted from their tight embrace, and a final glance carried a world of promises for the brothers; Itachi's promise to reunite with his brother, and Sasuke's promise to no longer seek vengeance, yes a whole world of hope was communicated through just one look.

"You should know that I will always watch over you Sasuke." Itachi whispered, and Sasuke smiled through swollen eyes.

"I know." Sasuke, whispered back, "Thank you ….." he was cut off as Itachi poked his forehead one more time.

Sasuke smiled, at his brother, for he was sure that this gesture meant that he was rather foolish for thanking his brother for what Itachi viewed as his ultimate duty as a big brother. *Yes, I'd be foolish to expect anything less from him.* Sasuke thought as he regarded his brother's retreating form.

Before he reached the gate, Itachi's voice echoed, "Goodbye Ototo." He said without turning. And Sasuke was actually thankful for that, since it would have been very hard to stay strong if he had to look his brother in the eyes while saying that, "Goodbye Aniki." He whispered, but he was sure that his brother heard him.

And just like that, Itachi disappeared through the gate. Sasuke's face fell for a second, however, the promise to see his brother again soon, and the knowledge that Itachi will in fact always be close, lifted his spirits considerably.

For his part, Byakuya made to follow Itachi through the gate, but he stopped as Sasuke called his name. "Kuchiki-San." The younger Uchiha started.

Byakuya stopped and faced Itachi's aniki.

Sasuke regarded Byakuya for a second before steeling himself and saying what he had to say, "Take good care of my brother." Sasuke pleaded. Making such an emotional statement was very hard for him, but he knew that he needed to say it. He just needed to know that his brother will be happy from now on, and for some reason he felt like Byakuya was the right person to entrust with this plea.

Byakuya looked calculatingly at the impressively witty young man, before his lilting tenor echoed, "I promise you that I will." He paused, "We will be waiting for you." Byakuya promised in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

Byakuya then resumed walking and went through the Senki –gate. Sasuke watched as the blinding light that came through the gate faded away, his eyes already longing for the sight of his older brother.

Kakashi and Naruto came to stand by his side.

"Welcome back teme." Sasuke's best friend greeted.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

**Meanwhile, On the Other Side of the Gate:**

Byakuya stepped out of the gate, and it instantaneously closed. The second his eyes adjusted to the lack of blinding light, he was greeted by the sight of his favorite Uchiha leaning casually against a tree. The Uchiha looked rather serene, his eyes watching the new arrival carefully. He then quietly made his way towards Byakuya, coming to a stop a few steps away from him.

Itachi wanted to say a lot, he wanted to thank Byakuya, he wanted to tell him how much this day meant to him, how much he's given him and how he just saved his soul from drowning.

"Byakuya." The Uchiha started serenely.

"Itachi." Byakuya interrupted, taking a step towards the Uchiha. If it wasn't for his pride, Itachi would have taken a step back, as he really wasn't used to people standing that close to him, (at least not without making an attempt to attack him).

Byakuya then froze, entranced by the Uchiha's unfaltering gaze. A second ago he was sure of what he needed to do. But now that the weight of Itachi's undivided attention fell on him, coupled with how close they currently were, Byakuya's mind (For the very first time in history) was drawing a blank.

For his part, Itachi fully understood what Byakuya meant to do. And somehow the stoic man more than welcomed the gesture.

The Uchiha made up his mind. He raised a hand and touched the side of Byakuya's face. Byakuya's eyes widened by a fraction, however, he willed himself to hold still, his heart beating in anticipation, as Itachi's eyes held an unmistakable promise.

Itachi closed the distance left between them, their bodies almost touching, and for the first time in his life the powerful Uchiha knew exactly what it was like to be entranced by another person. Byakuya was too close that Itachi felt his breath on his face, his grey eyes now warmer than he's ever seen them, and his hand flew to Itachi's waist as if to hold him in place, for fear he'd run away.

Itachi's eyes lit up at the thought, and Byakuya seemed to notice as he actually smiled at the man who was now so dangerously close to him.

Understanding passed between the two and in a second all doubt and second guessing evaporated, leaving in place absolute certainty, causing the two men to race forwards until their lips finally met.

They both stilled for a second, marveling at the delicious feeling.

Byakuya's free hand then travelled to intertwine itself in Itachi's hair. Absently, he marveled at the myriad of times he wanted to do just that. But all his thoughts abandoned his mind as he opted to start kissing the Uchiha.

Itachi closed his eyes in sheer bliss as Byakuya claimed his lips in a sensually warm kiss.

Byakuya's lips were delightfully soft, and the kiss was rather slow and deliberate in the beginning. The two men just enjoyed the deliciously exquisite sensation, but soon Itachi started returning Byakuya's kiss. This proved to be a little too much for both men. The kiss turned intense and demanding, as both men held longingly onto each other, their bodies fully pressed together, their tongues intertwined in an enthralling battle for dominance. The two moved together in tandem, completely unaware of anything, but of the other and his very delightful touch, all pain and suffering, all worries and concerns, all forgotten, but utter ecstasy.

**A Few Months Later:**

Renji, Hisagi, Rukia, Yumichika and Rangiku stood in front of the captain's meeting hall, chatting leisurely. A meeting was in progress so they opted to do what they usually did; namely; slack around in front of the meeting hall, so they could pick up on all the juicy mission information and captain conflicts the moment they happen. They found the respectful, formal, yet mostly disdain filled comments that are normally exchanged between captains to be utterly delightful to watch, so they usually opted to wait for the captains after each meeting and inconspicuously observe them.

A few seconds later, all chatter stopped as the doors flew open and the captains emerged.

First Hitsugaya waltzed out crossly, as he was yet again offered candy by a forever cheery Ukitake Jushiro (who, for the record, was chasing after him with a pout on his face)

Matsumoto snickered at her captain's agony.

Seconds later Zaraki randomly walked out, with a sinister smirk on his scarred face. On the other hand Mayuri's voice echoed after him, "YOU BARBARIC BRUTE!" he screeched, causing everyone who was standing outside the hall to wonder at what exactly happened during that meeting.

Soifon then emerged, looking as pissed off as she normally did, which was in complete juxtaposition to the expression the woman behind her held. Unohana, positively maintaining her forever sweet expression, chatted companionably with one; Komamura sajin.

Then a relaxed looking Kyoraku Shunsui emerged, dragging a protesting Mayuri, who was pledging to kill Zaraki.

The last to emerge was the one and only captain of squad six; Kuchiki Byakuya, by his side, none other than the newest captain of the Gotei 13th, captain of squad nine, his stoic highness, Uchiha Itachi.

Matsumoto gasped (as she normally did whenever she saw them) as the two men passed them by, white Haiori's fluttering after them.

"Renji, I expect you to go back to the office and finish your paperwork." Byakuya said as he passed his lieutenant by.

"B-But Taicho it's too late, I actually planned to go…."

"This was not a request Abarai." Byakuya intoned, coming to a stop, which caused Rukia's eyes to glisten with admiration for her big brother.

"But Itachi-taicho is letting Hisagi go." Renji whined.

Itachi stopped and turned to Renji with a smirk, "That is because he finished all his paper work." Itachi said in low tones.

Hisagi nodded in agreement with his captain.

And just like that the two stoic men resumed walking and in a second they were both out of sight.

"Oh dear God, how hot are they?" Matsumoto screamed. Yumichika nodded in fervent agreement.

"They're both beautiful alone, but together they are stunning, almost too stunning." The narcissistic fifth seat concurred.

"He's a sadist" Renji growled. "How am I expected to work this late, couldn't it just wait till the morning?"

Hisagi snickered.

"You deserve it for slacking on your work." Rukia said evilly.

"What do you know?" Renji mocked.

"I know everything." The girl said haughtily.

"Ya, right, up till they went public with it, you didn't even know that Kuchiki Taicho and Uchiha Taicho liked each other." He accused.

Rukia blushed a little. She knew on some level, but for the life of her, she never imagined that the day would come, when her stoic brother would tell his clan elders to shove it, and that he was in love with a man and planned to be with him no matter what. The girl was happy for her brother, and even though she would never admit it; Renji was right. Byakuya did in fact seem happier, I mean he didn't even threaten to murder Yoruichi when she came to gloat about how she just; "Knew he and Itachi were having dirty sex behind closed doors." The thought caused, Rukia to blush even harder at the thought of her brother and the delectable Uchiha, being officially together now.

"Shut up, Renji." She screamed before storming off.

"Poor girl" Matsumoto intoned.

"Ya, Ya, she gets to live with them, poor, poor girl." Yumichika said sarcastically.

"Lucky little midget." Renji added groggily.

"Ah; to be a fly on the wall." The strawberry blonde said dreamily.

**Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki Manor: **

Itachi sat leisurely in a giant arm chair in Byakuya's master bedroom. His hair free of its ponytail cascaded down his broad shoulders, which were partially exposed due to the fact that he was wearing Byakuya's favorite sleeping Yukata. Itachi had a book in his hand. And he sat serenely in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth, which was exceptionally delightful, given how cold this night was.

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom flew open and Itachi's eyes were attracted to a sight, he enjoyed more than anything else he's ever seen.

The Kuchiki heir, in all his shirtless glory, stood in the doorway in nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His jet black locks, still wet, clung possessively to the sides of his face and cascaded marvelously down his back to highlight Byakuya's exceptionally alluring pale skin. His ripped muscles clearly defined rippled seductively as he leaned across the doorframe, his physique now completely immersed and perfectly highlighted by the glow of the fire.

Itachi's eyes lingered on his partner, as he took his time to scan him from head to toe. Byakuya, rather bemused at his rather forward partner, stood there allowing his lover's eyes to leisurely roam his body.

Byakuya cleared his throat and Itachi, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he has just been caught ogling Byakuya; met the Kuchiki heir's eyes evenly. His sinfully delicious lips curving into that predatory smirk that Byakuya loved so much.

"Is something the matter Byakuya?" Itachi asked teasingly.

Byakuya smirked at his lover, an expression reserved only for Itachi's eyes. Byakuya's eyes then moved to greedily examine the Adonis like figure, perched so casually on his futon. The man wore a very loose-fitting sleeping Yukata; Byakuya's sleeping Yukata, which he long since decided; looked exceptionally marvelous on the Uchiha, in lieu of the fact that the thing did absolutely nothing to hide Itachi's body. It was particularly slack at the top; consequently, it managed to reveal: Itachi's collar bone, his perfectly chiseled chest and his sculpted abdomen and Byakuya just hated it when he couldn't see those.

Itachi smirked back at Byakuya, as both men knew, exactly what the other was thinking.

Itachi then got up and without a word he stalked to the wine cabinet and grabbed his all time favorite red wine. For his part Byakuya produced two glasses out of nowhere.

The two sat on the edge of the bed side by side. Itachi poured them both some wine, and marveled at the exquisite taste of his first sip, before he decided to voice a question he had for some time now.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Byakuya's attention was now fully directed to his lover, "That day when we went to Konoha, it took you some time to follow me through the gate, what happened?" The Uchiha questioned in his normal lilting tenor.

Byakuya paused for a second slightly entranced by Itachi onyx orbs, "I was talking to Sasuke." He said offhandedly.

Itachi suddenly looked rather alert; Byakuya smiled causing the new captain to relax, "He told me to take care of you." Byakuya said huskily.

Itachi smirked as Byakuya leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "I promised him that I will." He whispered, his breathe fanning across Itachi's face, only to send waves of pleasurable shills down the man's spine. "I would like to think that; I have been keeping that promise." He whispered sensually in Itachi's ear,

Itachi smirked before he pushed Byakuya backwards to lie on the bed. The Uchiha prodigy hovered above his lover for a second, before bringing his face to Byakuya's, "Well then, allow me to demonstrate just how thankful I am." Itachi said huskily, bringing his lips down to meet Byakuya's eager ones.

What happened next is censored, given that it might kill any fan girl, due to excessive blood loss, because of unavoidable nose bleeds, but let's just say it involved a whole lotta sweat, loud manly groans and a bath filled with red wine, that Byakuya had previously prepared for his lover to enjoy, Ahh the joys of dating a ridiculously rich guy ; )

**Alright then my beautiful, wonderful, oh so amazing readers, feel free to go crazy with your imaginations from this point on, I know I did ;) And let me know what you think happens next ; D (If you want to write a lemon for this, I really don't mind, just let me know)**

**I hope you liked the last chapter, and I really hope you'd review for me one last time. **

**I'm actually considering a sequel, given that some of the readers that I love so much, have actually asked me to. **

**So here are my suggestions: **

**1- The lemon that I just skipped, written as an epilogue in a separate story.**

**2- This story actually takes place, in the time frame, right after Aizen leaves Seireitei and right before the Arrancar arc begins. So, I'm considering having Itachi and Bya as an established couple go toe to toe with Gin and Aizen, can't you just imagine how cool it's gonna be having Ita meet and fight these two.**

**3- My last suggestion is a story set later on in the future, where Sasuke (and maybe Naruto) arrive in Seireitei, Bya helps Itachi find some members of his clan (given that they're all dead and stuff) and the Uchiha clan actually gets reestablished as the fifth noble house. **

**So if you are pro-sequel please let me know which one do you prefer, or if you have a whole new idea, I'm open to suggestions. **

**I would like to thank you all from the very bottom of my heart for reading. This was my first story on and I'm more than thankful to you guys for all your support. **

**Much love 3 **


End file.
